Their Story
by dmhg
Summary: A story of how Hermione and Draco fell in love. Voldermort is dead, set in 7th year DMHG HPGW RWOC. Main characters DMHG COMPLETE
1. September 1st

Prologue

Chapter 1 – September 1st

Part 1

7am – Malfoy Manor

Draco Malfoy woke up on September 1st, it was his 7th year at Hogwarts and he made Head Boy. He walked over to his dresser and picked up the badge just to take a look

'no prizes for guessing who's Head Girl' he thought as he set the badge down and left his room. Draco was no longer the little slimy boy he was in his younger years, he was captain of the slytherin quidditch team and seeker to boot. His silver blond hair was no longer slicked back, it hung round the tops of his ears and eyes. He was as most girls had called him "Perfect in all the right places", his chest was toned and he was very muscular.

7am – Hermione's house

Hermione Granger woke up September 1st at her parents home in Oxford, London. It was her 7th year at Hogwarts and she was Head Girl.

'I wonder who Head Boy is' she thought, ever since she received her badge, she had been wracking her brains as to who Head boy could have been, but still she couldn't figure out who it was. She had crossed Darco off her list first off, Dumbledore wouldn't, couldn't choose that git for Head boy she had thought at the time. She sighed and walked out of her room. She was no longer the Griffindor goody-goody with bushy hair, her hair laid on her shoulders in neat curls, she had very womanly curves, and had caught the eye of a few boys over her summer holidays in Miami.


	2. The Train Ride

Disclaimer: i don't own anything.

_**This chapter is dedicated to: slyswn28 who was my first reviewer. Thank you so much. If you could make a suggestion for a later chapter, I will try to use it. Thank you so much. **_

Hermione let out a deep breath and confidently ran through the wall onto platform 9 ¾. "This is it." She thought to herself. It was her 7th year and she was Head Girl. She loaded her luggage onto the train and headed to find her friends, who she had not seen all summer, after the war they had drifted apart, Harry was living with the Weasley's and a lot had happened over the summer which caused them to drift even more apart. During the war Harry and Ron along with Ginny and Lavender form a bond a bond that she wasn't part of. Just after Easter in 6th year the golden trio broke up, Harry and Ron became distant from Hermione, they no longer sat together in classes and at lunch time, it was as if they had all forgotten about each other.

Life had not been good to her this summer. First there was the war at the end of 6th year, despite it being a war, the outcome was good, more people fell from the dark side, and the light side won. A week after she returned home, her parents took her to Miami, she had a wonderful time there but when they returned home, that's when her life ended, in her opinion.

Hermione sighed as she thought of her parents and it brought a tear to her eye. They had been home for a few days and her parents had to go back to work, they left together on the morning on July 26th and that was the last time she saw them again. Her parents had died in a car crash on their way to work.

She walked passed a compartment and saw unruly black hair, Harry she thought, she popped her head round the door and was about to go in and try to make things up with her best friends, she really did miss them and since the war was over she wanted to get things back to the way they were when she saw that he wasn't alone, he was sat with Ginny on his knee, it brought a smile to her face, Harry and Ginny had been dating since the end of their 5th year, over a year now, and Ron was sat with his girlfriend Lavender brown. She decided that she would rather not be the 5th wheel and luckily went unnoticed. She found a spare compartment. 'I guess ill just see them later'.

"Peace at last" she said to herself and opened her book and began to read. She was so engrossed in her book she didn't hear the door open.

"Studying already Granger?" Came a confident, voice from round the door.

"Malfoy." Hermione replied without looking up.

"Thinking of me Granger." Malfoy replied.

"I don't need this Malfoy, what do you want?"

"You know Granger, your Head Girl"

Hermione looked up finally making eye contact. "Its true what they say then"

"And what's that"

"Any seal can clap"

"Huh?" Draco replied confused

"Go away Malfoy, if your not going to tell me what you came for"

"Just telling you McGonagall wants us in the head compartment as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Malfoy." Hermione said in a tired voice 'so he is head boy, great, the worst year of my life just keeps on going' she thought.

Draco looked at her from the corner of his eye. She had most definitely grown over the summer, he almost found her attractive. She nervously bit her lip and kept her head down almost as if she was ashamed.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked

"Nothing" Hermione replied and walked into the Head Compartment.

After the meeting was finished McGonagall dismissed the prefects and told the heads to stay in the compartment for more instructions.

"Now, as you both know, you are at the top of your class and the school, you will be sharing a common room, a bathroom and a study area, you will have separate bedrooms, joining the common room. The pass word to your common room is Unity" she continued on with the lists of duties of what they had to do and turned to leave.

"Oh, Miss Granger before I go, please accept my deepest sympathy and that of all the professors at Hogwarts, Dumdledore as i believe saw you over the holidays about the matter?"

"Yes professor, he did and thank you, please thank the staff for me, im not feeling too well and shall not be at the sorting feast, Headmaster Dumbledore gave me permission to be absent for a few days"

"Yes, i understand miss Granger, again, my deepest sympathy" and she turned and left.

Draco who had sat unusually quite during the little chat that Hermione and McGonagall was having spoke up

"What was that about, sympathy, missing classes?"

"Nothing Malfoy, its just.....nothing. Ok Leave it"

"Granger, tell me!"

"Fuck you Malfoy" and with that she put on her head phones turned the music up and closed her eyes, wanting to forget, forget everything and everyone.

'Some things not right ' Draco wondered before her picked up his own book and started to read him self.

Meanwhile in a compartment further down the train Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lav sat talking. Neither of them realised Hermione was missing.

A/N

Next chapter...... Darco and Hermione chat, The school finds out what happened to Hermione and there is a surprise in store for Harry and Ron.

dmhg


	3. Some one likes Hermione

Disclaimer: i own nothing. Wish I owned Harry Potter, but alas I do not. They belong to the brilliant JK.

All the new first years had been sorted into their houses and the feast was nearly over, Draco had not seen Hermione at the feast, but he didn't expect to since she had permission not to be there. He looked over at the Griffindor table and saw Potty with the little Weasley and The elder one with Brown. ' They don't look like they even miss Granger'

Dumbledore stood up on the podium at the front off the hall ready to make an announcement "Welcome back, to those of you above first year and welcome to Hogwarts first years, i have a few minor announcement to make and then you may go to your common rooms, firstly the forbidden forest is strictly out of bounds, hence the name. Secondly the trips to Hogsmede will commence in October to third year and above." he paused to look around the hall "Now i will introduce our head boy, Draco Malfoy of Slytherin House" the whole slytherin table applauded "And the head girl is Hermione Granger of Griffindor house, but she could not be with us tonight and that brings me on to another announcement" he paused again while the hall erupted with chatter

"If the mudblood carnet be head girl this year, they might let me take her place, Drakie and we would be living together" Pansy Parkinson wined and Draco flinched

"Granger is head girl, she is here, just not at the moment and don't call me Drakie, my name is Draco" he swore.

"Miss Granger received some bad news over the summer. Mr and Mrs Granger, Hermione's parents past away in a terrible accident and Hermione had no other relatives to be there for her so naturally she has found it hard the past month. Miss Granger will be absent from class for a few days to get accustomed to being back at school and sort out her parents belongings which she has had to bring with her. She has asked me to let her have some privacy, so i want no one to disturbed her when she doesn't want to be. Thank you, that will be all." with that said all the students exited the hall and went to their respective common rooms. Harry and Ron were shocked, why haddent Hermione told them, they wondered.

Hermione was in her head girl dorm room and un-packing her parents belongings, she looked at her watch, 8pm.

'I think ill go for a walk' and she left the common room. She was almost at the entrance hall when she heard

"Look, it's the mudblood." Said Crabbe as Goyle snickered.

"Pardon me" she asked Crabbe and Goyle

"He called you a mudblood"

"Yes i got that, but you do realise im head girl and can give you detention"

"So, Draco's head boy and can take them away"

"60 points from slytherin each for disrespecting the head girl" she smirked as they both groaned and left her.

"I see you got rid of those dolts." Hermione turned and saw him, Suddenly, she was breathless just looking at Draco. He had grown tall and muscular; his skin was still extremely pale but it went perfectly with his no longer gelled back, platinum blonde hair. Needless to say, he was drop-dead gorgeous.

"Like what you see?" Asked a grinning Draco as he watched Hermione look him up and down.

"Not really" she said unconvincingly

"Well-" he was stopped mid sentence. Hermione was kissing him, and truth be told, he enjoyed it so he kissed her back,  
His tongue entered her mouth and danced with hers. She responded to every movement he made. She was driving him wild. Draco deepened the kiss and heard muffle a moan. Then, he pulled back breathing hard.

"Um..."Hermione started trying to think of something to say when she saw a head of red.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" he screamed, whilst being healed back by Harry

"Do you want to tell them or shall i Granger?" Draco asked quietly.

"No, you can tell them"

"Potty, Weasel, its called kissing, when two people like each other and want to make their liking for each other physical its the first step, but i wouldn't expect you two to understand that" he smirked.

"Hermione, are you going to let him treat us like that" asked Harry

"Harry listen to me, please. Its not what you think its-"

"Save it Hermione we don't need a explanation, just come with us and it shall never be spoken of"

"Excuse me? Harry what are you talking about?" Hermione asked

"Malfoy was taking advantage of you because your upset over your parents being dead, we know you wouldn't kiss him willingly, you'd have to out of your right mind"

"I did kiss him willingly and i might just continue to do so" this time it was Draco that smirked

"Hermione come now, were leavening" called Ron, he was expecting Hermione to follow, but she did dent.

"NO, Ron im not coming, if you carnet me kissing somebody, then i don't want to be friends with you any more" she turned and left dragging Draco's hand in her own.

"What just happened?" asked Ron

"We've lost her, for good this time" said Harry

"Wanna go see Gin and Lav" Ron asked coolly as if nothing had happend.

"Sure" Harry replied the same.

In the heads room

"What?" Hermione yelled as she looked at the shock/horror of Draco's face

"You kissed me mudblood"

"And you kissed back ferret"

"I was playing along, and i never refuse a free piece of ass, when it wanders so freely to me"

"Then kiss me again, there's nobody here, if you were really playing along, then kiss me again" Hermione said. And he did. Draco kissed her with more passion than he did before, then he pulled away

"Get lost mudblood" he said and pushed her further away, as he took a step backwards he fell over a cardboard box.

"What the fuck?" he swore as he tried to get up "What are these things?"

"My parents belongings, im sorting them out and when i go home for Christmas ill sell the things that aren't needed and keep the rest in my house"

"Why, how did your parents die?"

"Never knew you cared Malfoy"

"Trust me i don't, but i want to know"

"We better sit down" and they sat down on the sofa "Shall i start at the beginning" he nodded "Well, since ive no one else to talk to i guess your as good as anybody, after Easter in 6th year, Ron, Harry and I kind of drifted apart, we saw less and less of each other and just stopped talking kind of, except when they needed help with homework or something like that, well we still haddent spoke during the war, they replaced my seat in the golden trio with Lav and Ginny, their new girlfriends. After the war we still hadn't spoken, i hadn't even seen them, i knew they was alive, but they hadn't even contacted me to see if i was, they know my owl died just before so at home i couldn't get in touch with them. Anyway when i got home, i was so pleased to see my mum and dad"

"We went on our yearly holiday, Miami in America, it was really nice and i had the time of my life, when i got back they had to go to work and they left in their car, that was the last time i saw them, see there was this man who had been drinking too much the police told and he wasn't looking where he was going and my mum and dad got scraped off the motorway when he hit them and the police told me they died instantly" she was now fully crying.

"Sorry" mumbled Draco

"Its ok, i don't have any family any more, they were all i had, i have no friends at home because i come here and never see them and haven't for the last 7 years, so i was totally alone"

"Sorry" he mumbled again, Hermione stood up

"Good Night Draco"

"Night Hermione, sweet dreams" 'oh my god, what the hell did i just say sweet dreams, have i gone mad'

Hermione was thinking along those lines too as she entered her room, she had never heard Draco wish anything sweet before.

Draco sat thinking about what she had told him, he did really feel sorry for her. For the first time he actually saw Hermione Granger as her own person, not just a third of the golden trio and he liked her.

dmhg


	4. Pansy's nightmare

Disclaimer: i own nothing

Chapter 4

The next morning Hermione woke up in her head girl dorm, the sun shone through her crimson red curtains and lightened the whole room up, as she looked around the red and golden walls, to the floor, hard wood floor with a red carpet and a golden lion in the middle. She smiled and threw off her red sheets and jumped down on to the for from her 4-poster bed. She walked over to her drawers and chose today's out fit, that she would wear under her robes and walked over to another door labeled bathroom.

The bathroom was brilliant white, there was his and her sinks to her left and on her right was 2 shower cubicles and a huge swimming pool sized bath. She placed her clothes on top of the toilet next to the sink, opened up a cupboard and took out a red towel and placed it on the shower rain on the frosted glass door. She then walked over to Draco's bathroom door and locked the door, she didn't want any interruptions. She got in to the cubicle and took of her bed robe, turned on the water and let it wash her troubles away.

Draco woke up, his room was exactly the same as Hermione's room but green and silver with a snake on the carpet. He too grabbed his clothes and walked over to his door labeled bathroom, he tried the door but it was locked no spell he used could open it.

"Granger, open up god damn it"

Hermione heard his plea from her shower cubicle, deciding that it was time to get out any way she called back to him "Just a minute"

she climbed out of the shower, "Dryio" and instantly she was dry from heads to toe, she quickly got dressed and walked over to his bathroom door.

Once the door was open Draco said "Hermione, thank god, i need the toilet" and pushed her out of his way, not bothering to tell her to get out before he went to use the urinal next to the toilet. Hermione just stood in silence not knowing where to put her eyes.

"Good morning Granger" Draco said as he zipped his zip on his p.j bottoms

"Morning Draco"

"On first name basis are we now?"

"Well, i figured since we are head boy and head girl, and we are sort of friends, we are aren't we after our little talk last night, right?"

"Well, i guess, yes we are, Hermione"

"You should probably get dressed, classes start in a hour and we need to get to breakfast"

"Are you coming to class this morning Hermione?"

"No"

"Are you coming down to breakfast?"

"No, i mean yes. I don't know, i want to but Harry and Ron"

"Then come and sit with me" noticing her shocked expression "don't worry about slytherin, they worship me, they'll do as i say"

"Ok, thank you, but don't you dare leave me alone"

"Deal" and he walked back to his room to get dressed "Common room 5 minutes?"

"Sure" Hermione called back

5 minutes later Draco came down dressed and ready to go

"Ready?" he asked

"Sure" Draco sensed she was a little nervous and held out his arm, which she took, they both walked out of the common room to the great hall.

One in the great hall, breakfast was well underway, Hermione followed Draco in to the great hall and over to the slytherin table, trying to avoided looking at anyone over at the griffindor table, but they all noticed her, not many had seen their head girl in a few months and what Dumbledore had told them last night only made them stare.

Draco sat down in between Goyle and Pansy, both didn't seem to notice Hermione, Goyle and Crabbe was grunting over their food and as soon as Draco had sat down Pansy was all over him.

"Drakie...how about we skip breakfast can you can come and see the 7th year girl dorms, you didn't come last night"

"Parkinson, how many times, Im Draco, and no i wont come with you, i never will, now move up"

"Move up? why?"

"Because...Hermione wants to sit down"

"Hermione who? is that a new first year?"

"Hermione Granger, head girl" Draco corrected

"Mudblood" Pansy screamed and alerted the rest of the students that weren't paying much attention to the fact that the head girl was over at the slytherin table

"She is not a mudblood" Darco said and physically push Pansy away from him, grabbed Hermiones hand and pulled her down next to him.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he whispered

"I'll have what your having, please" she whispered back

"Ok, here" and put a bacon sandwich on her plate and smiled at her

"Thank's Draco" Hermione and Draco smiled at each other, Pansy looked as if she was going to be sick, many of the slytherin table looked as if they were.

When they finished their breakfast, Hermione and Draco walked out together, they were both going in the direction of the dungeons, to potions when Hermione stopped

"Draco im not going to class"

"Oh right i forgot, ill walk you to our room"

"Thank's"

When they got there Hermione said the password and the door opened, they said bye to each other and Draco went back to potions

"Mr Malfoy, you are later" Professor Snape drawled out

"Sorry Professor, i forgot my books"

"Hmm. Take your usual seat"

"Professor, im not sitting with Parkinson, this year, me and Hermione are going to sit together this year"

The class were shocked as was Snape "Verry well Mr.Malfoy". The rest of class went bye uneventful with the exception of Pansy trying to get in Draco's trousers and most of Griffindor sending death glares and Draco.

dmhg


	5. Baby

Disclaimer: i own nothing

chapter 5

Hermione was sat on her bed, listening to her music on her MP3 player, that she had charmed to work on Hogwarts grounds.

She looked at her watch, 10:30 "Well potions is over" she said to her self. She sighed as she heard the door into the common room open, 'must be Darco' she thought as she came out of her room, it was Professor Dumbledore.

"Headmaster?"

"Ah Miss Granger, are you feeling better today?"

"A little thank you professor"

"I came to let you know that a letter went to the ministry of magic for you and they have forwarded it to me, here you are miss Granger" and he handed her a letter "I have to be going now, if there is every anything just let me know, good day miss Granger"

"Good bye professor" she eyed the letter suspiciously and opened it, and it read:

Dear Hermione Granger

My name is Samantha Collbeck, you may remember me from the private boarding nursery, that you younger sister attends. You parents have sent her here for the past 2 months, but since the payments have stopped due to your parents death we can no longer keep Tally here and request that you come and take her back to school with you. thank you

Samantha Collbeck

Hermione couldn't believe it, Tally was going to have to live at Hogwarts with her. Tally was only 3 months old, her parents were busy people so they sent her to a private nursery, Tally had been home the day Hermione found out her parents died, but didn't discuss the fact that she might have to have her at Hogwarts with her. She quickly left to go see Dumbledore.

Once she had explained about Tally to Dumbledore and McGonnagle, they had agreed to let her go home to collect her at once and come straight back to discuss how they could handle the situation best.

Hermione returned back with a tiny 3 month old in her arms

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonnagle, this is my 3 month old sister Tally-Jea Granger", TJ as she was known Cooed at them.

"Miss Granger, this child will be like a daughter to you, you do understand don't you?"

"Yes professor and i will take full responsibility for TJ and bring her up as if she was my own child, i will not let the fact that i kind of have a child affect my work and duties"

"Very well, do you wan the school to be told?"

"No, anyone that asks me, ill tell them, but if people think she is mine then so be it. I will treat her like she is mine until she is old enough to be told about mum and dad"

"Ok thank you miss Granger, bye TJ"

"Thank you professors"

Draco had finished the mornings classes and was walking to the great Hall, when he remembered Hermione, he turned on his heal towards the common room.

"'Mione, do you want to come for lunch with me or i-" he was stopped mid sentence but some babyish laughing coming from Hermione's room, his curiosity got the better of him and went to have a look

"Hermione"

"Oh hey Darco, hey" Hermione looked up at him and forgot all about TJ sat in her push-chair

"Is there something you want to tell me" he said pointing to TJ

"Yeah, wanted to talk to you about that"

"Is she yours?" he asked alarmed

"Well, yes i mean no, yes, oh god Darco sit down" she said as she patted her bed, which he took

"Draco, this is Tally-Jea or TJ for short, she is my little 3 month old sister and from now on she is kina my daughter"

"Oh"

"Your shocked aren't you"

"Yes"

"hey TJ" Draco said as he looked at her, blond curly hair, brown eyes he looked just like Hermione except for blond hair, if a total stranger looked at all 3 of them, they would think she was both of theirs daughter. Draco and Hermione chatted for a few minutes about the situation before Draco spoke

"Do you want to come down to lunch, we can take TJ down with us if you like"

"Would you mind?"

"Mind what?"

"Well, if i sit with you, you want to have a 3 month old sat with us, you know Mr Malfoy people will speak"

"Let them, come on" he stood up and pushed the push-chair down the staris to the common room waiting for Hermione, when she came down he asked

"Hermione wouldyouliketobemygirlfriend?"

"What?"

"Would you like to be my girl friend?"

"YES" she screamed and flung her arms around his neck, he bent down to kiss her lightly on the lips but as soon as they met, it became more passionate that any kiss either had ever given or received. Hermione pulled away first

"Shall we" Draco nodded and caught her hand in his own. They left the common room together, holding hands and with the other both pushing the push-chair, Hermione filled Draco in on TJ's short life. The halls were empty due to the fact that every body was eating lunch in the great hall. Draco told Hermione that he really like her and the feeling was mutual, and he even told her that he would act fatherly to TJ. Which earned him another passionate kiss, only to leave him wanting more.

They finally came to the doors "Well, are you ready?" Hermione asked and Draco nodded, so they went in

The hall was busy full of clanging on plates and students chatting and laughing a way to each other, until Hermione, Draco and TJ came in, it died down to a dead silence. Hermione looked at the Griffindor table and saw Harry mouth wide open with a equally shocked motionless Ginny on his lap 'don't those two ever let go of each other' she looked at the other side of the table and saw Ron sat there looking as if he was going to have a heart attack. She found it very hard not to giggle, Draco sensed this and whispered into her ear

"Glad to be rid of them?" Hermione nodded and let him take her to his table. Other slytherins moved for him to sit down, but they only left room for one to sit, until Darco again physically move a few of them.

"Come on 'Mione sit" and she did, she took out TJ's car seat from under the push-chair and handed it to Draco who quickly assembled it, while Hermione picked up TJ and placed her in it. The seat was placed in between Hermione and Darco while the began to gather food on their plates other students returned to what they was originally doing, most kept giving them glances over their shoulders.

Pansy Parkinson was in a state of shock, Draco, the mudblood a baby was all she could string in her mind.

"Draco what is she and that thing doing here?" the majority of slytherin nodded their heads, also wanting a answer

Darco smirked and looked at Hermione and saw she had a funny look on her face, he was about to tell Pansy about TJ when Hermione spoke

"This is Tally-Jea, she is our daughter" Hermione winked at Draco who caught on to the act

"Oh yeah Pansy, TJ is our daughter" he reached for Hermione's hand "she's 3 months old"

"You mean to saw you shagged that and produced that" pointing between Hermione and TJ

"No, i mean me and Hermione made love and conceived our daughter" Pansy shrieked and ran from the hall

"Don't you mean, Hermione and I made Love and conceived our daughter, Darco" Hermione corrected his composure of his sentence

"Oh yeah, come on honey its time to feed TJ" He helped Hermione up and then picked up TJ from her seat perfectly, looking ever bit the proud father while Hermione smiled and folded the seat back under the push-chair and wheeled it out of the hall.

They were almost to their little apartment (Head dorm, common room thing) when they heard somebody shout

"Hermione" Hermione and Darco both turned to see Ron, Harry and their girlfriends running down the corridor after them

"What do you want?" Hermione said quietly but with venom in her voice, she looked at Darco who was cradling a sleeping TJ

"Is there something you want to tell us" Ginny asked

"No nothing comes to mind does it honey" Hermione replied

"Hermione Elizabeth Granger, you know damn well there is something we need to know about" demanded Ron

"Ron, there is nothing, we are no longer friends you need not to know any more than any other student in this school, the matter lies between myself, Draco, TJ and staff, Good day" and with that said her and Darco turned and went through the hole to their room leaving a bewildered group of students behind not believing their ears.

"Darco, please don't go back to class this afternoon"

"Why?"

"I want you to stay with us, we are your family"

"Yes you are" he walked over to Hermione and kissed her forehead, he was still clutching TJ in his arms. They looked picture perfect.

Meanwhile in 7th year slytherin girls dorm a angry and confused Pansy was writing a very important letter.

Chapter 6: Draco's get a surprising visit, with even surprising results

dmhg.


	6. Draco and Hermione get a visit

Disclaimer: i own nothing

Chapter 6

3 Months later

Three months have past since the day TJ was announced as Draco and Hermione's child, only the professors knew she wasn't apart from Draco and Hermione. Students would always ask about her but Draco and Hermione would tell them that she was their child and they left it at that, eventually they got tried of asking since they weren't getting any more gossip, they quickly moved on to the next piece of gossip.

Christmas was fast approaching it was December 16th. Draco and Hermione was sitting on the sofa studying, Hermione was studying for her NEWTS even though they weren't until June and Draco was doing homework. TJ was down in her cot sleeping, Draco put down his books and called Hermione

"Yes" she answered

"Can we talk please" She put down her books and looked him in the eye

"There actually something i want to tell you too" she said

"Really?" asked Draco and she nodded

"Yes but you go first" Hermione said

"Ok, well its been 3 months and i have enjoyed every second of it, especially when we have been together with Tally-Jea" he paused thinking back to how relaxed he became with TJ and Hermione, they had talked and decided to bring her up as if she really was their daughter, because she was their daughter. "and there's something important i want to tell you" Hermione immediately thought the worst

"Oh god Darco"

"No, let me finish, you know i lave TJ and well ive come to the conclusion that Hermione" he took her hand "Hermione, i love you"

"Draco, i love you too" they were still holding hands, Hermione stood up and led him up the stairs to her room, they had discussed taking their relationship to the next level many times, Darco never pushed Hermione, he wanted to wait until she was ready and now she finally was.

Hermione woke up to feel 2 strong arms around her, she looked to see the sleeping angelic face of Draco next to her, she remembered what they had done twice last night and she smiled, she was glad it was Draco. She snapped out of her day dream when she hared TJ crying, she tried to get up but Draco was still holding her

"Draco, come on TJ's crying" she said pushing a little

"I'll go love, you stay in bed, its Saturday have a sleep in" he kissed her and rolled out of bed

"DRACO MALFOY, HOW DARE YOU" came the shrill cry, Hermione shot out of bed and put her robe on just as fast as Draco was putting on his. They ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the common room to see who it was, Draco knew who it was.

"Mother!!" there at the bottom of the stairs was a woman with long Platinum Blonde hair, Narcissa Malfoy

"DRACO, HOW DARE YOU DO THAT" Narcissa exclaimed looking at Hermione "And you" she lowered her voice "You don't know how angry i am with both of you"

"Mum its not what you think"

"Not what i think, its exactly what i think, so don't you tell me im wrong and its not what i think Draco Lucius Malfoy, 3 months and not a word from you and them there was the time before, how could you not tell me" Both Draco and Hermione was confused

"Mum, what are you talking about?"

"Tally-Jea, my granddaughter, sit down the both of you know" it was not a request it was a order so they both sat and Hermione put TJ on her lap, she was still sleeping

"Mrs Malfoy i-" Hermione said

"Hermione Granger i hope" Hermione nodded "Nice to finally meet you" she said emphasizing finally

"Whats this about mum"

"In September, Elisa Parkinson's daughter wrote to me telling me you had a daughter with the mudblood, of course i-"

"Don't call Hermione that"

"Draco will you let me finish, i don't have the same views on muggleborns as your father did so i don't believe Hermione is a mudblood, so will you fill me in on the rest of the story" she said walking over to the mantle piece looking a the family photos of Hermione and Draco with TJ.

"Mum, Hermione is my girl friend, and we love each other, but TJ isnt my daughter, she isnt even Hermione's daughter for that matter, After the war when Hermione went back home parents died and this is Hermiones little sister, she was 3 months old in September so she is now 6 months old, Hermione had to leave TJ will a nursery thing and came back to school, but they couldn't keep her with no money, but by the time Hermione found out we was already friends and i liked her very much, Dumbledore okayed it for TJ to live here and when she did, Hermione and I made it official that we was dating." Draco finished

And Hermione continued "We went down to the great hall for lunch and took TJ with us and Darco told Pansy as a joke that she was our daughter and naturally the rumor spread like wild fire and we just never told them the truth, we still haven't. Draco and I talked it over that night and decided to keep it that way, see i have to look after TJ as if she was my own and since Draco is my boy friend we decided for him to be her father."

"And Hermione are you ok with this?" Narcissa asked with a tear in her eye

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy, very much i love Draco with all my heart and i know that TJ loves him very much, and if it ok with you, she needs a grandmother"

"She is already my granddaughter" Hermione smiled "Well, welcome to the family so to speak Hermione"

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy"

"Narcissa or Cissa Darling"

"Thank you Cissa" Hermione said as Cissa hugged her, Draco came over and hugged the 3 most important people in his life

"Thank you mum" he whispered to Narcissa.

Chapter 7 : Christmas, not very long chapter, i need suggestions for chapter 8.

dmhg


	7. Christmas

Disclaimer: owning nothing

Chapter 7

Christmas day came very quickly, Narcissa was staying in Draco's room and Darco was staying in Hermione's room.

For Christmas Narcissa gave Draco a new Nimbus Zoom 9000, Hermione a few books and TJ a miniature baby broom to match Draco's.

Draco gave his mum a necklace that said grandmother on it, Hermione had gone to a muggle store to buy it because it was from both of them. Darco gave Hermione a little box and pulled her to her feet, he opened the box to reveal a huge diamond on a white-gold ring

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Draco it would be my pleasure, i would love too"

Narcissa was sat on the sofa, looking as if she was crying and TJ who was on her lap was clapping and trying to get on the floor to start crawling.

"I love you" Draco told Hermione as he slipped the ring on her finger

"I love you too"

"Welcome to the family officially now Hermione"

The great hall was buzzing with good cheer, even some from the slytherins that stayed over Christmas. Narcissa had not been down to the hall all the time she had been there, she eat in her room. But since it was Christmas she decided to make a good entrance. All 4 went down to the great Hall, the laughing and good cheer stopped when they saw the 4 of them, Narcissa was wearing a pure cotton white dress robe, she looked like a angle with her long blond hair, she was carrying TJ, Draco and Hermione was walking hand in hand not so far behind her. They took their seats at the slytherin table. Slowly all the students went back to what they was doing, only a certain few from the griffindor table kept looking their way.

Narcissa wanted to go and show her granddaughter her old Ravenclaw common room, so she took off.

"Hermione, what do you saw we go and celebrate our engagement in private"

"I'd love too" Hermione relied. They got up to leave the hall and were just about to open the huge doors somebody called Hermione's name

"Hermione" she turned to see Lavender and Ginny behind her trying to get her attention

"What do you want?"

"To talk, please Hermione" Lav pleaded

"Draco, why don't you go and find TJ its nearly time for her feed"

Draco kissed Hermione and walked away

"Is there some where we can go?" Ginny asked

"Griffindor tower" Lav said as she left for the stairs. When they got there Ron and Harry were playing with Ron's new chess set, muggle chess set, curtsey of Harry.

"Hermione Hi, we missed you" Both said as they jumped up

"Missed you too, but what is this about?" she asked

"We want to know about Draco" Harry said "And why your were funny with us before"

"I was funny with you because you never talked to me. You just started leaving me, you left me in the three broomsticks as soon as Gin and Lave arrived, you walked back to the castle without me. But it weren't just that its everything, you only started talking to me when you needed homework, you didn't tell me you were going on that raid with Remus and Tonks, but you took Ginny and Lav with you, after the war i heard nothing from you, you know i don't have a owl i had no way of contacting you and just figured that we had grown apart, so i made new friends, Draco to be exact"

"You did more than make friends with him, didn't you, how could you be so stupid Hermione"

"Me and Draco love each other and Tally-Jea"

"Hermione what is that?" Ron said looking down at the rock on her finger

"My engagement ring from Draco"

"Your engaged, congratulations Hermione" Ginny and Lav screamed

"Yeah, congrads" said Harry

"Ron?" Ginny said poking him in the ribs

"Yeah whatever" he mumbled

"Ron, what is wrong with you?" Lave asked

"Hermione shouldn't have gotten pregnant by that scum, she shouldn't be engaged to that scum"

"Right that's, it. It was the only mistake of my life, coming here and hoping that you could forgive me, im leaving"

"Hermione wait" Ron called

"What, want to dis my fiancée even more, well save it, all right"

"Hermione, please wait, im sorry. Its just after all he called you, you forgive him just like that"

"Yes, its called love Ron. Well its time for TJ's feed. Bye"

"Bye" they all called

"How did it got?" Draco asked Hermione when she got back to the head Dorm's

"Fine, we made up, i think. Well at least with Harry, but Ron, im not so sure about"

"He will come around just you see" Draco kissed her and she smiled

"I love you Draco"

"Love you too"

Any suggestions for future chapters, please post in my reviews box and i promise i will try to use them all.

dmhg


	8. Another baby

Disclaimer: still unfortunately owning nothing.

chapter 8:

AN: just a short chapter this. In this chapter we have skipped ahead, a few days.

On January 4th, Narcissa Malfoy had just apparated from Hogsmede back to Malfoy Mansion. She had decided to take TJ back with her so Hermione and Draco could get some rest. It had not been easy to convince Hermione to let her baby go

_**Flashback**_

_"Hermione, its fine mum will look after her, she did a good job with me didn't she" Darco said smugly_

_"Draco, she's our baby, ill miss her"_

_"Hermione, dear. Looking after a baby is difficult enough when your older, your 18, its bound to be harder. But please you need to rest" It was true Hermione had gotten less sleep in the past month, TJ had started teething and occasionally Hermione woke up feeling sick and kept getting a headache from all the gossip about her and Draco's life._

_"Mum, i don't think she's going to let you"_

_"No, its ok Draco, thank you Narcissa, it would be great, thank you so much" Hermione handed over TJ to her grandma and her and Draco said their bye's to TJ and Narcissa._

_**End flashback**_

On the January 7th Hermione and Draco had arranged with Dumbledore, McGonnagle and Snape to go to Malfoy Mansion for the weekend to be with their daughter, TJ was going to stay for a few more weeks, but they were going to see her on weekends.

It was a rainy Friday night when the Malfoy town car pulled up out side the mansion, Darco and Hermione ran to the front door and Draco opened it. Hermione was in a state of shock, the hall way was huge, Hermione's whole house could have fit in the hall alone. Draco sensed Hermione's shock and told her he would show her around. After they had super with Narcissa and TJ, Narcissa took them both to the room where TJ had been sleeping, not too far from Narcissa's room, the walls were a light shade of pink with little clouds floating, there was a cot in one corner all in pink frills.

"Its a dream" Draco said and Hermione agreed

"Thank you so much"

"Your welcome, any thing for me granddaughter" Narcissa them left, after putting TJ in her cot, followed by Draco and Hermione.

Hermione and Draco had visited his home every weekend up until TJ had come back to Hogwarts. While Hermione was there Draco had asked her to move in with him when she left school, since they were to be married in the summer, sometime. Hermione agreed.

One morning Hermione woke up, it was March 19th, Hermione was still ill, it wasn't every morning she felt sick, but the majority of the time. That morning she got out of bed, Draco had quidditch practice and it was a unusually warm day so he took TJ with him, since it was a Sunday Hermione stayed in Bed. Suddenly Hermione realized something that had been missing for a while

"Oh my god" she screamed "Where is it?" she was looking all over for her diary, when she found it she was looking through the dates printed at the top, the last one that was circled was December 28th. "Oh my" and with that she flew down the stairs to the common room, put on her robes and ran to the infirmary.

She ran in to the infirmary

"Madame Pomfrey?" she called, a tall woman dressed in red medi-witch dress robes popped her head out from a cubicle

"Miss Granger, what can i do you for?"

"I need you to check something for me"

"Ok, dear. Just a few minutes" and she went back in to the cubicle.

Hermione sat on the bed next to the other with the curtains around it. Madame Pomfrey can a few minutes later and drew the curtains back to have some privacy.

"What can i do you for Miss Granger?"

"I think i might be pregnant"

"Oh, well lets see, shall we, lift your shirt please" Hermione lifted her shirt up and held her wand over her abdomen, they tip of the wand turned blue. "you can put your shirt back down now miss Granger"

"Well" Hermione asked

"You are indeed Pregnant miss Granger, would you like to know the sex?"

" Not just yet. H-how l...l...long?"

"3 Months. Did you have sexual intercourse in December time?"

"Yes"

"There you go, you can stay here for a while. Ill just check on another patient"

"Thank you madame Pomfrey but i think i will go back to my room"

"Good bye miss Granger"

One her way out of the infirmary she saw Ginny looking rather upset "Ginny" called Hermione and Ginny turned around

"Oh Hermione thank god its you, i need help" Ginny said in between sobs

"Ginny what's wrong. Did you and Harry have a fight" Hermione went to hug Ginny

"No, but i think we might" Hermione looked at her confused "Hermione im pregnant, 2 months pregnant" Hermione was speech less

"Gin i don't know what to say. Except that i don't think Harry will be all that upset, he has never had a family before and now he has the chance to have one"

"What will my mum and Ron, OH GOD what will Ron say?" Ginny was now hysterically crying

"Your mum will be fine, Remember she was about your age when she had Bill"

"And Ron"

"Well, i don't know what he will do, but he loves you and will take care of you"

"Hermione Harry is so young, i don't want to ruin his life"

"If you think your have ruined Harry's life then i must have screwed up Draco's royally"

"What because you already have a child, Hermione you must have been my age"

"Yes i was, but Ginny im pregnant"

"Now?"

"Yes ive just been to the hospital wing and Madame Ponfrey told me i was 3 months"

"Congratulations"

"You too"

"Well, i best go tell Harry"

"Yeah i best go tell Draco, bye Ginny, you know where i am"

"Thank's 'Mione"

Draco finished quidditch practice early, he was captain so he called it off early. He took a shower in the captain's quarters in the changing rooms. TJ was a sleep in the office when he went to collect her. He picked her up in his arms and let his broom float behind him as he walked through the halls of the school with fatherly pride, until he saw

"Pansy"

"Hey Drakie, looking for me?"

"NO, i wasn't looking for you"

"You sure Drakie"

"Yes perfectly sure" he bounced TJ in his arm, which caught Pansy's attention

"Tally-Jea, looks just like to mudblood"

"I think she looks like her father" he said proudly

"That's if you know the father"

"You know im her father Pansy, not even you could be that dense"

"That's what you say, but the tart could have slept with any one before you"

"That's not true, TJ is my daughter, now if you'll excuse me, i have to get back to my fiancée"

"If only your father was alive, he wouldn't stand for this" Darco just chose to ignore her comment and continued on his way.

He was about to go up another flight of stairs who some one caught his eye, Potter.

"Malfoy, hold up i want to talk to you"

"Potter" he acknowledged

"Its kina personal and private, so can we go some where please" Draco was about to tell him to get lost, when he saw the plea in Harry's eyes

"Ok" and they walked of together to a deserted class room

"What's this about Potter?"

"When you found out Hermione was pregnant with little TJ, what did you do, how did you feel, you were 17 right?"

"Yeah was 17, i was ok i guess, i liked Hermione and was glad she was having our baby" he lied

"Its just. Well Ginny, she's pregnant"

"Oh right"

"Draco i know we haven't always go on but, i have accepted that Hermione is getting married to you and you have a child together and want to start being civil to you, you are the only person i know who can help me through from a guys point of view" he held out his hand which Draco shook

"Sure Potter" TJ started to cry and Draco and Harry said their good byes and left.

"Hermione, you'll never guess what happened after practice today" he shouted as he entered the head dorm

"What's that Hun" Draco sat TJ down on the floor where her building blocks where

"Potter and I made up, we talked and he decided to be friends"

Hermione couldn't believe it "Was Ron there?"

"No, he wanted to talk because, we have something in common, apparently, the little Weaslette is pregnant, with Potters kid and he wanted to know how it felt when you told me that you was pregnant"

"What did you say to him?"

"Told him fatherhood was great" he looked at TJ on the floor "And i said that i was one of the best things that could have happened"

Hermione smiled

"Wait" Draco said "I told you Ginny was pregnant, you didn't seem too shocked about it"

"I knew she was, i dumped into her at the infirmary" she said as she looked away and started folding baby clothes up

"You was at the hospital wing, why? Hermione your not sick are you?"

"Yes and no" she whispered

"Hermione, love what's wrong?"

"Draco, im pregnant" She looked at Draco's face, which had broke in to a huge smile "Draco, your happy about this?" Hermione asked shocked

"Hermione in going to be a father, again, sort of, of course in happy, are you not?"

"God yes, im happy, just wondered how you would react" Darco pulled her in to a steamy and passionate kiss, a few minutes later Hermione and Draco broke apart

"We better tell mum" Draco said

Not long after Narcissa found out Hermione was 3 months pregnant, Ginny and Harry told Ron, to say he was angry would be a understatement. He was furious. He was mad at Ginny for getting pregnant when she was in their 6th year, mad at Harry for being fertile and mad at them both for being too aroused to think about protection. When Draco and Hermione told the group they was expecting too, Ron was a little calmer, he was secretly glad that Draco's life would be more screwed than Harry's and his sisters. The whole Weasley family found out not long after, Molly and Arthur was glad for their daughter and to have Harry in the family, they had heard about Ron's ranting so decided to just let that be their punishment.

Ginny was Due September 1st. Of all the days in September it had to be the first day she would start her 7th Year.

Hermione was Due August 13th.

Next chapter: Harry asks Ginny something

Ginny and Harry find out the sex of their child as do Hermione and Draco

Draco and Hermione's wedding gets a date set.

dmhg


	9. Marriage Proposal

Disclaimer: Do not own anything

This chapter is dedicated to: **bigred20 – thank you so much for a nice review**

Chapter 9

AN: This is only a short chapter, its Sunday about 8:10pm and ive got college in the morning so it might be a while before chapter 10 gets up, but to say i started this fic on Friday night and i have 9 chapters done, its coming alone quite well.

Still want to say a big thanks to slyswn28 hope you haven't lost interest in this. And bigred20 thank you and hope you haven't lost interest either.

Hi to my friend Becky if your reading. If not why, why are you not. Joking!!

"Madame Pomfrey?" Draco called as he entered the infirmary

"Yes, Mr Malfoy"

"Could we find out the sex of the baby" Madame Pomfrey looked between Draco and Hermione

"Come along Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger and Miss -" she stopped 'should she be called Malfoy or Granger', Hermione sensing Madame Pomfrey not knowing what to call TJ spoke up

"Madame Pomfrey, as you know Draco is Tally's father so she is a Malfoy" she said with a wink

"Step in to my office please" as they did Madame Pomfrey put a silencing charm on the room

"Madame Pomfrey, you know the situation"

"Yes Mr Malfoy, i do and know that she is a Granger, but i shall call her Malfoy"

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey, because she is a Malfoy" Draco who was holding her hand gave it an affectionate squeeze

"Now you want to know the sex of the baby" both nodded "Very well, go out and lay down on a bed, lift your shirt up and i shall be out soon" Hermione and Draco left her office.

Hermione laid down on the first bed on the right side of the room, the same bed she found out she was pregnant on, she lifted up her shirt. Madame Pomfrey who was now with them spoke first

"I shall first see if the child is developing well, and every thing is in order and then ill tell you the sex of the baby" both nodded. Madame Pomfrey took out her wand and held it over her stomach

"Well the baby is healthy and everything is in working order" she paused "And i can tell you that you are expecting a boy" she then left the two of them on their own.

"Draco" Hermione whispered

"Its a boy" He said and kissed her. Hermione re-arranged her top and slid of the bed

"Can we go see Harry and Ginny" she asked Draco

"Anything for you, love"

Meanwhile in Griffindor tower

Harry and Ginny found out the sex of their child earlier that day. Harry had told Ginny that he loved her.

"Harry?" Ginny questioned, from her constant perch on his knee

"Yes"

"would you like to move in with me after you leave school, mum and dad carnt stop us from sharing a room"

"I'd love too, Gin" he kissed her

The portrait swung open and Hermione and Draco walked in

"Hey guy's" Hermione said

"Hi 'Mione, Draco" both Ginny and Harry called. They were all friends now, Ron was still a little touchy, but he's getting there.

" 'Mione, we have something to tell you" Harry said

"Well theres a coincidence if i every saw one" said Draco, looking at Ginny and Harry's confused faces "We have something to tell you too and since i suspect it has something to do with the baby, our's does too"

"You go first" Ginny said

"Well Hermione and I found out the sex of the baby and in 9 months we will have one of each" they were still confused

"Its a boy" said Hermione hoping they would understand that, and they did

"Oh my god, Hermione maybe they will be going out, were having a girl" Ginny squealed as Hermione hugged her. Draco and Harry stood and shook hands

"Congrad's man"

"Yeah congratulations Harry" Draco said. "Well come on 'Mione, TJ is home alone"

"Oh yeah, bye Harry bye Gin" and they left and it was just Ginny and Harry in the common room. Ginny sat herself down on the sofa and Harry knelt down in front of her, earning him a suspicious look from Ginny

"Harry what are you doing?" noticing he was fumbling in his pocket for something

"Ginny will you marry me?" he opened a box he had in his pocket, it was a simple but nice gold band with a tiny diamond in the middle. Ginny was shocked, Harry noticed she was looking weird "Its what my dad could afford, not as nice as Hermione's but it was my mothers, aunt Pertunia took it from my mothers things that were given to her after she was died, and i pinched it off her before i left"

"Harry, i love you and yes" he slipped the ring on her finger and took her to his room.

Narcissa Malfoy was waiting in the head's room when they got back, she was on her hands and knee's crawling about chasing TJ on the floo, she never noticed Her son and Fiancée walked in on her until TJ spotted her parents and crawled over to them and Narcissa saw their feet, and looked up to their amused faces and started laughing herself at how stupid she mush have looked.

Draco helped her up " Hi Mum, Hermione and I have something to tell you"

"What is that dear?"

"Hermione" Draco said

"Were having a boy, your going to have a grandson" Narcissa screamed with joy and hugged both of them

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Actually I like Luke" Draco said

"Very nice, but you have until August 13th to think of that"

"Unless he comes early" Hermione added

"Well i don't know about you Hermione when you were born, but if your son takes after his father, he will be stubborn and come a whole month late"

"Draco was late?"

"Over 4 weeks late, it was awful, and the further away his original due date got the more stubborn i knew he was going to be" Narcissa and Hermione laughed at the look of pure stubbornness of Draco's face.

"How about a day for the wedding?"

"Well since TJ will be one on May 10th, NEWTS and graduation are in June, Our son should be born in August and we both Turn 19 in September i was thinking about July, pretty quite month" Draco suggested

"July it is" Hermione agreed and kiss Draco

"Oh mum, i forgot to tell you, Harry Potter got Ginevra Weasley pregnant too and their daughter is due on September 1st"

"Does Molly know?"

"Yes she does, she's so exited" Hermione finished

"Well good for them, about time that young boy had some happiness in his life" Hermione nodded her head.

Draco had been quite during most of the topic of Harry and Ginny's birthday spoke up

"How about July 7th, just a random date"

"I love it" Hermione said

"Me too, son."

Harry and Ginny had decided to get married after Ginny leaves school, in the following July.


	10. May 10th

Disclaimer: i own nothing, unfortunately.

Chapter 10

Months went by and May rolled in. Hermione was now 6 months pregnant and Ginny was 5 months pregnant, both were just a big as one another. Ginny constantly kept asking Hermione what to expect since she had done it once before but Hermione having no previous experience except that she was a month in from of Ginny, just told Ginny that every pregnancy was different and told her some of the things of what to expect on account of her being a month in front.

Heriome, Draco and Tally-Jea were sat in the head's common room

"Draco do you know what day it is tomorrow?" Hermione asked bouncing TJ on her knee who was laughing uncontrollably

"May 10th, why?"

"Its a special somebody's birthday" she said to Draco, she turned and looked at TJ "Yes it is, yes it is" she cooed over TJ

"Its not mine, so how could it be anybody's special" he teased

"Draco, its TJ's first birthday"

"I knew that" he laughed

May 10th, 6am

"Mummy!!!" came a sweet cry

Hermione and Draco were asleep in their bed when Hermione herded the cry, as soon as she did she shot up so abruptly Draco woke up too

"Draco, did you hear that?"

"What"

"Mummy!!!!"

"There it is again" Hermione told him

"TJ, she called you mummy" Draco told her back. They both got out of bed and ran to TJ's room, which was Draco's old room. When they got there TJ was stood in her cot, holding on to the wooden bars, she saw them

"Mummy, Daddy" Draco and Hermione's hearts crumpled

"She called you mummy"

"And she called you daddy" they both ran over to her and picked her up and cuddled her.

"Come on, you we got you a present in the common room" Hermione told TJ

"Happy birthday honey" Draco told TJ

After they opened TJ's present, which was a miniature un-housed hogwarts robe. They didn't have a clue as to what House TJ would be placed in, all they knew was that she would go to hogwarts so they got her a baby robe with the hogwarts motto on the back.

TJ also got from Harry and Ginny a 'baby's first photo album'.

Ron and Lav got her a huge teddy bear with Tally-Jea written on.

They all had super in the great hall. Most of the slytherins still hated the couple together and Hermione but had to accept her because in Draco's eyes she was his queen and he was the king of slytherin. The 3 went back to their room. Draco carried TJ because Hermione was a little too big to her carrying TJ up and down hundreds of stairs. They walked back in to the common room, TJ was wriggling so Draco put her on the floor and she ran off the best she could.

He turned back to Hermione to see her laying on the sofa, breathing raggedly.

"Hermione are you ok?"

"Fine, absolutely peachy"

"You don't look it"

"I am honestly, honey don't worry about me"

"I can and i will" he flopped down next to her

"Oh Draco" she breathed and snuggled next to him.

Please review

dmhg


	11. NEWTS

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 11

A/N: thanks to the few who reviewed. It mean's a lot.

The June sun rose upon Hogwarts. It was June 1st, the first day of NEWTS. All 7th year students who took advanced Potions was sat in the Great Hall, looking down at their Finished Exam Papers waiting for Snape to collect them. Once they was all dismissed Hermione ran to find Draco, Harry and Ron. Immediately she started asking them what answers they put to each of the questions.

"Chill Hermione" Ron warned "Dont want to be getting too stressed" he called as he left to go to lunch with Lavender.

Harry had also gone to see Ginny. Hermione and Draco was studying for the next exam Transfiguration, which was tomorrow.

By June 12th the majority of 7th year students were nervous wrecks, they had all finished their NEWTS. Even Neville had a good feeling about some of his. There was no classes to go too as graduation was on the 14th.

June 14th

Hermione was dressed in her Griffindor robes sat in the griffindor section of the great hall. She Kept looking over at Draco who was with Narcissa and TJ at the slytherin table. Narcissa was looking after TJ for them that day.

Dumbledore called each student out form each table alphabetically and they received their diploma's. Many parents cried when they saw their children on the stage shaking Dumbledore's hand and their head of house's. Narcissa cried both when Draco and Hermione were called out.

When the last student was called out Dumbledore rose to the front of the podium "Hermione Granger, head girl of Hogwarts 2000 will now make her Speach" Hermione rose from her seat and walked to the microphone " Students, take a good look around. Look at the person next to, in front of you and behind you. This could be the last time we will all be here together. Where every we may go, with whoever, this is the last time we will all be under one roof. Hogwarts have given us so much but one thing we will remember is our memories, we all have them, each one tells us a different story and these are the things we will never forget when we leave here today, it will be for most the last time ever but you will cherish the memories always." a few sobs came from wizard parents but she continued " I don't know what each of your memories are of here, good or bad you'll always have them with you. I will remember all my friends from here and never forget you. Thank you" she stepped down. Each student threw their little pointed hats in the air and cheered. "Class of 2000" she heard Ron shout as he hugged her as best he could.

That was the last night they spent at Hogwarts. As a treat Dumbledore decided to let them all sleep over in the great hall, he remembered the year before, there was students all over the castle, totally unacceptable.

Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, and Ron sat in the darkest corner of the hall thinking about their days at Hogwarts.

"I miss Lav" moaned Ron, Lav had to go home with her parents after graduation. but he promised to see her again.

"Remember when we first met Ron" Harry asked

"Yeah man, couldn't forget, hate corned beef" Ginny looked confused "Gin remember those corned beef sandwiches mum made us well, Harry saved me from eating one when he spent a fortune on sweets for us both" Gin and Draco just nodded

"And then i came in and you had dirt on your face" Hermione said and Ron blushed.

"I, We didn't like you very much Hermione, remember" Harry said

"I remember and i quote "She's a nightmare honestly, no wonder she hasn't got any friends"

"Sorry 'Mione"

"Its ok, you saved me from that ugly troll"

As the night went on they reminisced about times gone by, they enjoyed telling Ginny about their first year, she didn't need to know the rest because she was there. Draco loved their stories, he couldn't believe they had got up to all of that.

"OH my gosh" screamed Hermione

"'Mione, what's wrong, if it the baby?" Asked Draco worriedly

"NO, its Myrtle. we have to say bye"

"Haven't seen her since second year, 5 years Hermione, doubt she remembers" Ron said

"Oh she remembers you, the look on your face the first time you saw her, priceless. Anyway ive kinda kept in contact with her, not so much lately but i saw her last month, i told her about all of you"

"Well lets get it over with" and they all walked to her bathroom

When they got there Draco looked in awe, this was the entrance to the chamber of secrets. He was amazed.

"Myrtle"

"Hermione" Myrtle replied

"We came to saw goodbye, we leave tomorrow and well we wont be here next year"

"Oh, i never made it to the end of my education. goodbye" and she flew into her toilet and nearly flooded it

"She's a little sensitive" Hermione said, both Ron and Harry said "You've said that before" all of them laughed. Draco and Ginny not really knowing why they was laughing, it wasn't them that was there.

The next morning, each student made their way to the Hogwarts express in Hogsmede village. They said a final goodbye to the professors and some students that they wouldn't see on the train.

The 5 students sat in a compartment just enjoying the silence as the train pulled up to its destination.

Harry Ron and Ginny said goodbye to Hermione and Draco as well as loads of their other friends who they wouldn't see for a long time. Then they went to the Burrow.

Narcissa was waiting on the other side of the barrier with little TJ. As soon as she saw Hermione and Draco she ran to them. Greeted them and then lead them to the car to take them to Malfoy Manor.

Hermione sold her parents house over the next few weeks and used the money for a trust fund for TJ, even though Draco would treat her like royalty, it was her parents house too and she deserved to remember them by something.

June 27th came and it was results day, Hermione was up at the crack of dawn pacing frantically awaiting her owl in the kitchen of Malfoy Manor.

There was a screach and Shadow, Draco's owl flew to her and dropped 2 letters on her knee. One addressed to her and the other to Draco.

"DRACO" she shouted

"Yeah?"

"THERE HERE" meaning the results. He walked in to the kitchen followed by Narcissa

"Go ahead Herm" Draco said. She opened hers and nearly dropped to the floor.

"Good news i hope dear" Narcissa asked

"Only 9 Outstanding's" Hermione got the best grades Hogwarts had ever seen in its history

"9" Narcissa repeated shocked "Hermione, you did know that students were only suppose to take 6"

"Yes, but i couldnt decided what to drop so i spoke to McGonnagle and she arranged me to take more"

"What did you get Draco?" mum asked

"5 O's and a E"

"E in what dear?" Narcissa asked

"Care of magical creatures"

"Well done Draco" Hermione said throwing her arms around his neck

"Well good daddy" said TJ as she shuffled in to the room. Her language skills had increased dramatically in th space of a year.

"Thanks Tally"

Next the wedding

dmhg


	12. The Wedding

Disclamier : own nothing still

Chapter 12

Hermione and Draco had been happy living at Malfoy Manor for the past few weeks. Narcissa was happy having her family around her and was even starting to make friends with people she met while she was out, Lucius had never let her have friends before.

It was July 6th, the wedding was at 11am the next morning. Draco was staying with his mum and TJ at Malfoy Manor and Hermione was going to the Burrow.

"Hermione, don't go" Draco wined

"Honey, she has to go, its bad luck if you see her" Narcissa spoke

"Yes, Draco, don't want to have bad luck do you" Molly inputted. She had come to collect Hermione.

"Dont worry Draco, Harry and Ron will be round later on to keep you company" Hermione said as she stepped into the huge fireplace and shouted "The Burrow" she was gone. Molly said her goodbyes and left the same way.

"I'll be in the study if im needed" she kissed Draco's head "Good Night son"

"Good Night mum"

"Nannite Gramy" TJ mumbled from her half sleep state.

"Come on TJ, Gramy will take you to bed" Draco said

"Niteynite Daddy, love you" Draco kissed her

"Nite TJ, love you too" It nearly split Narcissa's heart in two, she looked at how Draco and TJ were with each other and wondered why Lucius had ever acted the way he did with Draco.

Narcissa and TJ left the room as soon as the fire shone green and out stepped Ron and Harry. Both Ron and Harry were giving Hermione away since her father was dead. Draco's best man was Blaise Zabini, who was his only real friend at Hogwarts. Blaise couldn't be there that night it was his mothers aunt's birthday and he had to attend.

"Potter, Weasley" Draco nodded

"Malfoy" they said in union. There was a silence before any of them next spoke.

"Potter, how's Hermione"

"God Draco its been what" he looked at his watch "30 minutes and you miss her" they all laughed and decided best to go to bed.

July 7th 9am

"Hermione, hun wake up dear" Molly said while shaking Hermione awake

"What time is it?" she asked

"9 Dear, just like you instructed"

"Thank you Molly, ill take a shower"

Hermione went to take a shower and when she came back in to her room, Narcissa and TJ with Molly and Ginny all stood with tears in their eyes looking at her wedding dress that was hung on the door.

"You like" Hermione asked

"Very Much" they all answered and Hermione just laughed at them.

"Mummy!" cried TJ with her arms stretched out trying to grasp her from the other side of the room. Hermione went over to her and kissed and cuddled her.

2 Hours later at a little church near Wizard London

Draco Malfoy stood at the front of the church in a black trouser and jacket set with a green polo neck thin jumper underneath, his hair laid loose, just the way Hermione liked it. He saw many students from their classes, Dumbledore, McGonnagle and even Snape looking happy. He turned to Blaise next to him, he looked the same as Draco but he was wearing a navy blue polo neck jumper, his dark skin and hair went with the darkness of the blue.

The church organmister started to play.

Ginny walked down the aile, she had a light baby blue dress what went down to the floor on, her bump quite visible to everyone, she was holding a large trailing bucqet of baby blue roses. She was smiling at him and when she stopped at the other end of the pue to him, she nodded her head, one last nod of approval.

Next to walk down the aisle was Narcissa Malfoy. She too was the same dress as Ginny, they were both bride's maids, she had a slightly smaller bouquet of flowers because she was carrying TJ in her arms, TJ was wearing the exact same dress but smaller of course and she held in her tiny hand a single baby blue rose. Her blond hair was up in pick tails tied with little blue ribbons. Draco's heart melted when he saw his little girl.

He looked further down the aisle to see Harry and Ron standing either side of Hermione, she had a long white dress with little lavender colored rose buds sewn on, her vile was over her face but he could see her wide brown eyes glycering under it. Her hair was tied into a small bun at the back of her head and had little wisps of hair falling on her face.

The tune got stronger and the audience stood.

Heriome accompanied by Harry and Ron walked down the aisle. When they got to the end, the lads handed her over to Draco, who nodded his thanks. He lifted the vile to reviece Hermione's award winning smile looking back at him. Her bump was quite viable to everyone in the room too.

The priest had them resight the vows

"Do you Draco lucius Malfoy, take Hermione Elizabeth Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife"

"I do"

"And do you Hermione Elizabeth Granger take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded Husband"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you man and wife"

The kiss sealed their life, they was married.

Back at Malfoy manor after the reception, Hermione and Draco was alone together to enjoy their first night of married life together. Narcissa and TJ were staying at the burrow. The reception had gone very well, better than they could have ever expected. Draco made his speech followed by Harry who was Followed by Ron and then Narcissa.

Draco carried a now 8 month pregnant Hermione through the front door of Malfoy manor. He put her down to close the door.

They both led each other up the stairs to their bedroom, to enjoy their wedding night.

They were not going on honeymoon because of Hermione's pregnancy.

A/N:

Draco's wedding gear: think on snow dog's what Cuba Gooding JR wears when he gets married at he end of that film.

I have the next chapter typed up, but there will be a surprise for chapter 14. Kind of unexpected.

dmhg


	13. Ashley

Disclaimer: own nothing

Chapter 13

July rolled out as quickly as it rolled in, Hermione and Draco loved ever minute of married life.

August was fastly upon them, August 13th which was Hermione's due came and went, without so much as wind for Hermione.

It was August 20th

Narcissa and Hermione were in the living room eating their breakfast of peaches and cream for Hermione and grapefruit for Narcissa

"You know, Hermione if their is one thing i miss being pregnant it is getting away with eating that" she said pointing to the dish of cream.

"Well ill be glad when this is all over with"

"Any day now, Hermione dear. Draco was the same, like father like son" that was when Draco came walking into the room

"WHAT?" he scared both women out of their skins

"Draco, what are you yelling at?"

"Comparing me to Lucius"

"I was not, i was telling Hermione that the baby is late to be born, like you were and since your having a son, i said like father like son" Narcissa explained

"Oh, sorry" he apologized

"No bother" Narcissa said as she passed him the quidditch section of the paper she was reading

"Thank you mother. So 'Mione, when do you think our son will be born?" he asked

"Well, actually-" she began but was cut off by Narcissa

"Not for a few more day's if he truly is as stubborn as you, but it could be any day now"

"Actually" Hermione began again

"Draco could you pass me the sugar please, thank you" Narcissa said as he passed her the sugar bowl. Hermione tried not to laugh, she got up and waddled out of the door

"Yo, 'Mione where are you going?" Draco called

"To have a baby" she waited their reply

"That's, nice" both Draco and Narcissa said, Hermione looked at her watch, then looked at the both of them. They suddenly realized what she had sat and screamed what at her so she told them she was having their child now and needed to go to hospital

They got to st.Mungo's at 8am, Harry and the Weasleys had been flooed and was already there when they arrived.

Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Harry were joined by Draco, Narcissa and TJ all waiting for the doctor to tell them what was happening. No one except the mother and doctors was allowed in the delivery room, so Draco had to wait outside.

"How long to go daddy?" TJ asked

"I don't know, honey"

"How long we been here?"

He looked at his watch, noon, "4 hours, dear, wont be long"

"Come on Mrs Malfoy, push"

"AAAAAA" Hermione sceamed

"Just once more and you will have your baby" the healer/doctor told her

"AAA" she screamed louder until there was another cry in the room

"Well, done Hermione" he healer took her baby away to be checked

"You have a very healthy son, not a thing wrong with him" Hermione held her baby to her and asked for Draco.

A few minutes later Draco barged in to the room, Hermione looked at him and kissed him

"Draco, our son"

"I know, i love you"

"Love you too. We need a name"

"How about Ashley?" Draco asked

"Perfect"

Draco walked out of the delivery room, to see everybody fast a sleep, it had been a long day.

"AHEM" he cleared his throat, and they alll sprang awake

"Please welcome Ashley Draco Malfoy" he announced. Imediatly everybody fussed over him like he was a rare object.

"Hermione is coming home today" he said

"Im here Drake" and she came to stand next to him

"Hermione, so soon?" Molly asked

"Yes, i hate hospitals"

"Glad your ok" Ginny said as she patted her arm.

Draco, Hermione, Narcissa, TJ and Ash left for Malfoy Manor.

Next chapter something unexpected. Im sorry if some people find my righting fast of anything, but im not the most imaginative person and this is my first fan fic. I have a idea for another and I will take my time with that one.

dmhg


	14. Pansy's bombshell

Disclaimer: don't own anything. If Draco Malfoy comes up for sale, ill be a the front of the que. lol.Oh and Fred and George too.

_Thank you's:_

_**slyswn28** - a HUGE thank you to you. Your me best reviewer and for that ill put in something that you said you would like to see. Hope you like, Didn't you like Ashley. I wanted a rare name for their child because Tally-jea is a rare name in England and so is Hermione and Draco, so I wanted a rare name for their 2nd child and in England Ashley for a boy is a rare name, but on reflection I do think that for a Malfoy it should have been a strong old name, I agree with you on that. Any suggestions for Ginny and Harry's daughter…or son. Ha ha ha._

_**bigred20** - Thank you for reviewing._

_**XX-Dracos-Dark-Queen-XX** - fan of Draco hah?, i love him, he's so fine. I think i should get a betta reader too._

The all who read this fic: please start/continue to review and i apologize for the grammatical and spelling mistakes, i do try to get them right, but i can not always. Thank you.

This chapter has a cliff hanger at the end, so does chapter 15, which will be up after I get reviews for this chapter, at first I was going to update both of them at once but then where would be the suspense for you guys.

ON WITH THE STORY.....

Chapter 14

Having been home from giving birth for a few weeks, Hermione was getting restless, she had left school now and didn't have anything to set her mind to, since the one thing she was concentrating on was Ashley before he was born.

The whole family was having breakfast one morning when she suddenly came up with the idea

"Draco, Narcissa, ive been thinking, could we have a ball to celebrate Ashley's birth"

"Oh Hermione a ball, what a good idea"

"Yes, it too think it is a good idea" Draco agreed

"Well, i think ill invite some friends, Draco do you want me to invite Zabini" he nodded "Crabbe and Goyle?" he nodded "The Easter bunny?" he nodded still not looking up from his newspaper 'must be the quidditch section' she thought trying not to laugh at her husbands lack of interest that always occured during breakfast "Santa?" he still nodded "Parkinson?" Hermione couldn't help herself she was laughing so hard she could have wet herself, as soon as she had mentioned Pansy Draco had nearly chocked on his pancake that he was chewing.

"Draco ill just go and invite our mutual friends, ok" and she walked out of the room

Narcissa knew Hermione liked toying with Draco during breakfast, and she also found it amusing.

The Malfoy Manor ball room had never looked so wonderful, it was decorated in gold and warm colors. Hermione decided that Ashley and TJ would not be invited to the ball, even though it was technically for them, but she just invited adults. The house-elf would be upstairs babysitting them.

Narcissa welcomed the guests, she was wearing a navy blue dress robe, Hermione wore a golden formal dress, and Draco wore a tuxedo suit.

They were all dancing and having a good time, Draco was dancing with his mother when Hermione noticed Ginny sat by herself so she went to talk to her

"Hi Ginny, how's bub?" suggesting the baby

"She's fine, in fine, how about you?"

"Great. Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah is really nice, just wish i could dance more"

"How come your not dancing, you can still dance being pregnant"

"Harry say's that the way some people dance during fast songs is dangerous" Hermione was looking a little confused "He say's the way people throw their arms around i could get hit in the stomach or something" They both realized how funny that was.

They looked around nearly everyone was dancing bar the two of them

"Ginny would you like to dance?" she asked

"Thought you'd never ask" Hermione pulled Ginny up

"Thank you" they made their way to the dance floor, a fast song was on so they started dancing.

Soon enough the song ended and Draco asked Hermione to dance and Harry asked Ginny to dance.

Hermione noticed that Pansy Parkinson had come to the ball, she hadn't noticed until now. Pansy Parkinson getting ready to leave 'well at least she hasn't cause trouble' Hermione thought but continued to watch her. She was leaving with someone. The man held her hand and they left the room looking a little flushed after sharing a kiss 'no prizes for guessing where they are going, i wonder who it could be' she thought. When Pansy had left the ball room Hermione moved closer to a window and saw that the man and Pansy were running towards their car, still looking a little flushed. 'Poor bloke, must be drunk' Hermione stifled a giggle at the thought of the poor man in the morning waking up to see a pug-faced girl next to him. When the car drove off she set about to find her Husband and her friends.

Hermione had spent the remainder of the ball looking for Draco, Harry and Ron, she could see Ginny talking to her parents. Later Harry had joined Ginny and they had gone home together. People was starting to leave, she said goodbye to the people she knew and went to bed.

Her last thought was with Draco, wondering where he was. She just assumed that he was with his friends, people had started to leave before Pansy did, so she just thought he was with some of his friends or Snape soon where or even Narcissa, she didn't recall seeing her there after 9pm, but it was a huge ballroom. She soon drifted off the sleep after tucking in her children.

The next Morning Draco was sound asleep next to her, she heard him come in about 3am and decided to get ready without him.

She got a shower and got dressed and then took Ashley out of his cot and went in to TJ's room to get her, TJ was now walking on her own so she could walk to her bathroom adjacent to her room. Hermione Ran TJ a bath and bathed her while Ash was still asleep in a little play pen in the bathroom. When she bathed Ash, all 3 walked downstairs where Narcissa was meeting them, she was taking TJ and Ash to see some friends of Her's who were muggle so she was dressed in usual muggle clothing, which was very rare for Narcissa who hardly every wore jeans.

Hermione was sat in the sun room reading and suddenly there was a knock at the door and she went to answer it.

It was Pansy Parkinson.

"Pansy, what do you want?" asked Hermione civilly but with venom in her voice.

"There's something that you should know"

"Come in" she lead Pansy back to the sun room where they say at a table

"Let me tell you this mudblood, i don't like you and never will, but i will tell you this"

"What Pansy, some of us have a life"

"I'm pregnant"

"Why are you telling me this"

Pansy smirked and laughed at Hermione "Draco's the father"

AN: Is it getting interesting. I included a small ball and brought Pansy back for you slywn28. This chapter is for you.

Please review.

dmhg


	15. Hermione's Nightmare continues

Disclaimer: dont own anything

Hello to my usual reviewers and:

NERDofTHEmonth :

I am pretty bad at spelling, and also the computer that I wrote chapter 14 and this chapter on doesn't have spell check, if I haddent have done it on that computer it would have been a while before chapter 14 was updated and I wanted to get on with it. I apologize for my bad spelling, I must admit it cannot spell Gryffindor but I have no excuse for miss-spelling Draco. I also cannot spell McGonnagle for my life, but I apologize. Thank you for reviewing

Broadwaybrunett : glad you like, hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 15

Hermione and Pansy sat in the sun room of Malfoy Manor. Pansy had just told Hermione that she carrying Draco's child

"When did this happed?" Hermione asked

"Last night" Pansy said smugly "At your ball"

"NO, its too soon"

"Come on mudblood, you are suppose to be smart, in this world healers can tell a witch she is pregnant before she has put her clothes back on, speaking of clothes, Draco couldn't wait to get mine off" she licked her lips "And i couldn't wait to oblige"

"Draco wouldn't do that to me, he, he loves me, he wouldn't just wouldnt cheat on me" Hermione protested

"No, he said your nothing more than a mudblood, he never loved you, he told me he love's me"

"GET OUT" Hermione rose from her seat and shouted at Pansy

Pansy too rose from her seat and walked out of the sun room followed by Hermione, Pansy reached the front door, she then turned towards Hermione and said

"I'll be in touch mudblood" and then slammed the door behind herself. Hermione couldn't believe what had just happened, the only thing that went through her head was that Draco loved her and he wouldn't cheat on her but then she remembered she saw Pansy leave with a man, who she didn't see and she never saw Draco again that night. She collected herself, and made a run for the stairs screaming Draco's name as she ran.

Pansy was a St.Mungo's hospital in the maternity department, she had just found out that she was carrying twins, luck must have been of her side because all she could think about was how Draco would have two children with each of them and she was sure he would choose her because she was of pure blood. When she left she decided to go to Diagon Alley.

Pansy had been shopping all day, mainly for things for herself when she bumped in to Narcissa Malfoy and her grandchildren who were sound asleep in the double pram she was pushing, anyone who didn't know who Narcissa was would have said they were her children, ever since Lucius died Narcissa had been looking younger and younger, and she was a pure beauty.

"Why, miss Parkinson how nice to see you" Narcissa tried at act friendly, she never liked the Parkinson family, Pansy's mother was in the year below Narcissa when they went to Hogwarts and her dad was in the year above. Lucius had been quite good friends with Mr. Parkinson. But there was something Narcissa envied that Mrs Parkinson had, a daughter, Lucius had never let her have a daughter, even though Draco was her first child, Lucius told her that one was enough. Narcissa looked up and down at Pansy and thanked god that Lucius had died because if he hadn't she would be looking at her future daughter in law. Lucius had always told Narcissa of his plans for a Malfoy-Parkinson wedding when his son and their daughter were both 18. This only added to the hatred Narcissa had for Pansy.

"Mrs Malfoy, children" Pansy greeted 'this is too perfect' she thought "Could be go and have a little talk?" Pansy added. Narcissa nodded and followed Pansy into a small cafe next to Flourish and Blotts. The children were still asleep.

"I have something to tell you, something very important to tell you" she paused "Last night me and Draco.......and we......and now...im pregnant" she finally said

Narcissa was speechless, but she leaned forward into Pansy's personal space with a look of shire disgust on her face

"Look, Parkinson, Draco wouldn't do that, not to the kids and most certainly not to Hermione, he loves her and wouldn't cheat on her"

"That's not what he told me Cissa"

" Its Mrs Mafloy" Narcissa threatened and Pansy nodded

"I told Hermione this morning and i-"

"YOU WHAT!!!!" Narcissa shouted "YOU TOLD HERMIONE"

"Mrs Malfoy, the babies, yes im having twins, the babies i carry are your grandchildren and i think we should go and see Draco" Narcissa nodded and went out side ready to apparate with the pram

"Follow me" she commanded and apparated out, Pansy smirked and followed Narcissa.

Pansy caught up with Narcissa, she wasn't at the manor, she was at the burrow. Narcissa walked in to the kitchen

"Molly, Arthur, Anyone?" Narcissa shouted "Please"

Harry, Molly, Ginny and Arthur ran into the kitchen

"Cissa?" Molly said

"Molly, thank the lord, please look after the children i have to get back home"

"Is everything all right?" Ginny asked

"Yes, well, no. Oh i dont know, this one" she pointed to Pansy "Has been causing trouble with Hermione and Draco, i have to get home"

"Yes, yes of course of you go" Arthur said and Narcissa and Pansy left.

At Malfoy Manor, Narcissa and Pansy apparated in the front hall, they could hear screams and shouts and the sound of things smashing coming from he bedroom so they both ran the stairs as fast as their legs could take them.

Narcissa saw that Draco and Hermione's bedroom door was open so she ran straight in. Draco was stood on one side of the four poster bed holding a pillow to his head as Hermione shouted and screamed at him in between throwing things at his, all missed and crashed to the floor.

"How could you, you told me you loved me" she shouted

"Herm, i don't know what your talking about" Draco protested and saw his mum and Pansy in his room

"Mum, Pansy what are you doing here?" saying this caused Hermione to turn and notice they were here too

"Draco, what is all this about?" Cissa asked her son

"Mum, i dont know, what's all this about?"

"Draco, no need to cover it up we know" Cissa told him

"Yes Drakie, your mother knows, and the mudblood is aware of it too" Pansy said

Anger rose in him "Dont call Hermione that" he threatened

"Draco, just tell them what we did last night" Pansy said

"What the fuck?"

"Draco because of what we did last night im having twins" Pansy declared

"WHAT??" Draco demanded, looking at Hermione who was crying silent tears

"Where was you last night Malfoy" Hermione spoke

"I...i don't remember, no wait i was.... no i don't remember"

"He was with me, i told you"

"Miss Parkinson, i think it best you go" Cissa said and Pansy left.

"Pansy told me that you slept with her last night, told her you loved her and not Hermione" Cissa said

"WHAT?, i never even saw her last night, didn't know she was here"

"Draco, i saw her leave with a man, who i didn't see, but i don't recall seeing you after Pansy left" Hermione told him, Cissa just nodded her head and looked squarely at her son with disappointment on her face, Draco hated seeing this face and turned away form her looking at the floor.

"Draco, is it true" Hermione asked

"I never slept with her. I love you why settle for anything less than the best which is what you are"

"Im sorry Draco" Hermione said as she took out a suitcase from under the bed, she selected a few items of clothing of her own and then the children's from the pile of washing in their room.

"Hermione don't do this please, mum tell her not to go" Narcissa neither said anything nor moved.

"Mrs Malfoy, are the children where i think they are?"

"Yes Hermione dear they are" Hermione patted Cissa on the shoulder and walked in to the hall, Draco ran after her and Cissa followed

"Hermione?"

"NO, Draco and don't even bother to follow me" She walked down the stairs to the front door "Goodbye Mrs Malfoy" she then looked at Draco and said "Goodbye Malfoy" and apparated to the burrow to see her children. Draco couldn't help but feel that it was a final goodbye and started crying.

"Hermione what's the matter dear?" Arthur Weasley asked as Hermione came into their kitchen. The whole Weasley family was there plus Harry.

"Draco, he, he" she sobbed and sat next to Ginny "Cheated on me" gasps where heard from all over the table causing Hermione to cry even more and run to the bathroom.

About a hour later, she came out, everyone was in the same position as before, except there was two more, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Sorry Hermione, i know you told him not to follow, but you know these Malfoys" Cissa appoligised for her son

"Its ok, Mrs Malfoy, i don't blame you and i thought it knew him, but i don't"

"Hermione, don't call me Mrs Malfoy, Cissa is what your use to" Hermione nodded at her and smiled

"Hermione i -" Draco began but was cut off by his wife

"YOU, foul, evil, human being, i hate you, How dare you cheat on me with that...that. How dare you do this to me and our children. Was she better, than me is that it, i give you children, but that still isn't enough" she slapped him hard that brought tears to his eyes.

"Hermione listen to me, she is lying, i love you not her, never her and i never cheated on you"

"Then where was you last night, Draco answer me that"

"I carnet remember, the last thing i remember was dancing with you"

"Herm, who did he cheat on you with" Ginny asked and several heads nodded at the table

"The great slytherin slut herself. Pansy Parkinson." more gasps where hared from the table

"When?" asked Harry

"Last night at a celebration for our children. Oh and did i forget to mention, she's having twins, his twins"

"Hermione please believe me, i never did it. I never would, Hermione i don't blame you for being mad but please believe me"

"I don't know if i can Draco"

"Its the truth, honestly Herm-" Draco was cut off

"Draco never slept with Pansy last night because i did" came a males voice from the table, all eyes looked to see who said it.

Any guesses, it could be Arthur Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron or Harry Potter.

Please review.

dmhg


	16. Who slept with Pansy?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, i wish that i did but i don't, unfortunately. Im still shopping for Draco Malfoy, but cannot see him for sale anywhere, much to my dismay.

HazyDayClearNight: _your Story 'as it continues' is a brill fic, i read 'as it begins' and loved it so so much, so i started reading the sequel and its ace, please continue with it. _

dracohermione2: _Ashley is both a boys name and a girls name, in England (Where i live) its used as both. Im not sure about anywhere else, but it is a rare name in England, but not totally uncommon. I've only ever known one boy called Ashley but never a girl named Ashley, and i wanted a rare-ish name because Hermione is not a common name like my own, Claire. I highly doubt anyone in England is called Draco on account of Drake being quite rare, but Draco is un-common to start with, but Draco is such a cool and powerful name, it would be nice to be called Draco in my opinion, but i just think that not many if any is named Draco anyhow, Tally-Jea is a rare name so i wanted a rare boys name, but i tried to think of one and suddenly Ashley came to my mind so i just chose that, Looking back now i wish i hadn't used that name because it doesn't seem strong enough for a Malfoy, i see the Malfoys being a strong and respected family even without Lucius around. But i like the name Ashley, and Ash for short. Let me know if you don't understand my psycho-babble._

many.boyz.lil.time: _All will be revealed in this chapter._

Please read my other fanfictions, The War and The right kind of wrong, The war only has one review. I look forward to every review that i receive, thank you all. If anyone want me to read their fanfiction, just let me know in my reviews, thank you once again.

I want to apologize for my bad spelling, im really bad at it, and try not to be but, carnt help it some times, but im sorry for obvious mistakes.

Anyhow, on with chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hermione, Draco and Narcissa cast their eyes to the kitchen table, Ginny and Molly were looking arround the table to see which one of the 7 males at the table. All eyes were cast upon the youngest male Weasley, Ronald. He was looking at Hermione and Draco, his face was as red as his hair.

"It was me, Pansy left with last night" He confessed

"Ron?!?!" Molly gasped

"Hermione, Draco i was with Pansy last night, all night"

"And this morning too, if i heard the rumors about her correctly" Fred piped in and Ron's face reddened, if possible. Both twins saw this and laughed at Ron.

"I carnt believe this Weasley, why Pansy?" Draco asked, he had temporarily forgot that he was arguing with this wife

"Lave dumped me before graduation, we had a fight and haven't talked much to her since, really and Pansy was ready"

"Oh my gosh, i did not just hear that, Ronald how could you, taking advantage of a girl, she probably had more than enough to drink in the first place" Molly gasped

"Mum, im old enough, she wasn't drunk and any way Ginny is younger than me and she's obviously had sex" Ginny went bright red, she didn't want to discuss her sex life in front of her whole family and some more.

Hermione turned to look at Draco "Im sorry, i should have believed you, i should have known that you wouldn't have done anything at all like that, I love you"

"its ok 'Mione, and I love you" He wrapped his arms around his wife, and gave her a long passionate kiss.

Hermione pushed him away "Draco, where were you last night, i still didnt see you after Pansy left"

"I dont know"

"What do you mean, you dont know" she put her hands on her hips and anger creped back on to her face

"Hermione, i carnt remember honestly"

"Carnt remember or don't want to"

Draco sighed "Can we just leave it, i don't know what i was doing after i danced with you"

"Dra- wait..." she looked at Fred and George who was looking guiltily at their plates "Why are you two looking so guilty"

"D man" Fred started "we spiked your fire whiskey"

"We invented a potion, that can make the drinker violently sick" George continued

"And we needed a tester"

"So my husband was this person" Hermione spoke shocked

"Well, no one else wanted to do it" George said

"We gave it to you, in that drink we told you Hermione got for you" Draco nodded them to continue " when you drank it, you really did look ill, so we followed you to the toilet, and opened the door to see you bang your head on the corner of the sink after you picked your head up from the toilet after you had been sick" Fred said

"You were knocked unconscious, and we knew Hermione would be furious with us, so we carried you to the nearest guest room and left you there all night to sleep off your unconscious" George concluded their story

Hermione and Draco smiled at the Twins when Molly slapped the back of their heads "Of all the low things you have done, this takes the biscuit, im very disappointed in you, both of you" Fred and George looked down further at their plates, but not before sneaking a smile at one another.

The Malfoy's left to go home, Hermione and Draco's kissed and made up again, Narcissa was babysitting the children in her wing that night so her son and daughter in law could make up properly without the baby crying.

The next morning Hermione was greeted by Draco sat crosses legged next to Hermione.

"Morning" Hermione mumbled

"Hi"

"Where are the kids?"

"Mum's taking them out for a walk this morning"

"She seems to spend more time with them than we do, Draco, do you think we should take them out somewhere and your mother to say thank you" Hermione asked

"Actually, i think that we should go out, just the two of us." Hermione smiled and Draco continued "I asked mum and she said that tonight she is free, as she is every night" he added "and she can baby-sit so we can go out, what do you say to a purely muggle evening"

"Well i wa-"

"Good, ill tell mum and then book the whole thing" she jumped off the bed and Hermione stopped him

"Hmm, Draco, maybe i should plan the evening, being muggle and all" she said and Draco nodded and left the room. Hermione was glad that Draco asked her to have a muggle evening, he had never experienced life the muggle way. She jumped out of bed and started to make arrangements.

"Daddy" Pansy screeched at the top of her lungs "You can not do this, i don't want to see him, make him go away"

"Pansy, as much as i and your mother are disappointed in you, you have to talk to him, arrangements need to be made" Mr. Parkinson told his daughter.

"But - "

"No Pansy, you had sexual relations with him and you brought it upon yourself, now ill send him up"

"Fine"

Mr. Parkinson left Pansy's room and Ron entered

"So are they mine" Ron said with thorough disgust on his face and sat on her bed.

"Yes, Weasley both are yours, our daughters"

"Daughters?"

"Yeah, so....."

"Pansy, what does your parents think about this"

"They want me to move out when they are born, mum wants me to stay here until they're born, so she can bond or something or other, but dad wants us to live together"

"Not in my house"

"Well we have to find somewhere else to live, i do assume that you'll be there for me and them" Pansy asked

"For them, yes" Ron got up and walked out of her room "I'll be in touch"

"Goodbye Ronald" Pansy called, she wasn't happy about her children's father being Ron, but was happy that he was going to stick by her in the long run. 'Why Ron, why couldn't i find one of those twins?' she thought, she had always had a crush on both of the twins.

dmhg


	17. Muggle Evening

Disclaimer: own nothing at all.

Chapter 17

Hermione had planned a fun filled muggle evening. She was at the bottom on the stairs of the manor waiting for Draco, she wore tight indigo blue jeans, a off the shoulder gray wool jumper and white trainers. Draco met her at the bottom of the stairs he was wearing a white polo neck jumper, blue jeans with the knee's faded out, and white trainers to match Hermione, who had picked and bought the clothes for him.

"So where do i need to apparate us Hermione?" Draco asked

"Oh, no Draco, muggles do not apparate, we walk, call a taxi or drive, i think we will call the town car driver, he can take us to where we are going" She said with a twinkle in her eyes, she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the door and in to the awaiting town car.

"Brandon, could you take us to Monde Road London, please" Hermione asked the driver

"Certainly Mrs. Malfoy, you look lovely tonight, if it is not too bold to say so" Brandon was about 23 years old and was the Malfoy drivers son, Calvin the usual driver was sick so his son was filling in, Draco didn't like Brandon, he flirted with Hermione too much, even when she had the children with her.

"Thank you Brandon" Hermione smiled back at him. Draco shot him a threatening look, Brandon was tall, had dark brown hair with little blond highlights, he according to Hermione looked like a rugby player 'what ever one of those is' Draco thought. He was very muscularly and a hit with the ladies. How Draco hated him.

Brandon drove to Monde Road in London, and all the way Draco could see him giving Hermione who was unaware and looking out of the window, the whole time, the once over, in Draco's opinion, he was undressing Hermione with his eyes, and that was no body's job but Draco's.

"Oh, Draco where here" Hermione said thank you to Brandon who said he would be waiting her next call, Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him out of the car. They stood in front of a building with a huge star on the front and read 'Cineworld'.

"What is this place?" Draco asked as they walked through the double doors

"Its Cineworld, the cinema, were going to watch a movie" Hermione went to join the queue. Draco was looking around, he was taking in all the different people, most struck him as weird, he spotted two people, one male and one female wearing all black clothes, they had numerous piercing all over their bodies and all on shown, the man was very pale and had long spiked up hair, the female was even paler and had long matted dreadlocks that were black. Hermione spotted what he was looking at and said

"They don't bite" to which he nodded his head, but not believing her for one second. He moved closer to her and she laughed 'Draco the slytherin prince of Hogwarts, scared of a gothic muggle, ive seen it all now' she thought.

Hermione walked up to the counter to a woman called Alexis,

"Hi, how can i help you?" she asked Hermione, Draco was now looking in their direction

"Hi, could i have 2 tickets to see Phantom of the Opera, please"

"That will be 10.50 please" Hermione gave Alexis a 20.00 note

"Here is your change, and your in screen two"

"Thank you" Hermione held Draco's hand and dragged him off to the next counter. The popcorn counter.

"Could i have a small bag of sweet popcorn and a small bag of salted popcorn please" The man handed Hermione two bag of popcorn. Next Hermione went and bought 2 tubs of assorted ice-cream, they had one scoop each of vanilla, chocolate, sherbet, rainbow, coffee, mint choc chip, banana and strawberry. They then walked off to screen 2.

Hermione gave the other man her tickets and he ripped them in half and handed Hermione one section of both tickets back. They walked to screen 2 and picked a seat that was on the middle set of rows.

"What film are we seeing Hermione?"

"Phantom of the opera, oh such its starting"

After the film had finished Draco again found him self being dragged down the street, he looked at his watch, it read 9pm. Hermione dragged him in to a large restaurant called McDonalds. She and Draco ordered a cheeseburger meal with choc milkshake as the drink.

"What did you think to the film Draco?" she asked as they finished their meal

"It was ok, except my mum knew the phantom and it didn't really go like that"

Hermione was gobbed smacked "Cissa knew the phantom, but wait, it was in the 1800's"

"He is still alive today you know, Hermione she met him once when she was in Paris as a child"

"Wow Draco she was so lucky"

"All Mafoy's are" he kissed Hermione and they left.

Hermione and Draco had just booked in to a small B & B called Rhodes, they was in their little room, doing things that lovers do.

Draco spotted a small black box on the table and asked Hermione what it was

"Its a TV Draco, have you never seen one?"

"A TV?"

"Television, TV for short" she turned it on and Draco was in a hypnotic trance, he zoomed over to look at it, causing Hermione to laugh. That night Draco had the tv on all through the night, Hermione had gone to sleep and Draco just watched a assortment of soap operas all night.

Morning came for the young couple "Hermione, its morning come on we have to get home and sleep" Draco had slept in the B&B but nothing compared to their bed and Hermione had to agree.

When they arrived home, Narcissa lead them to the dining room, where they both fawned over their babies.

"Mummy, Daddy Home" TJ screamed and Ash started to laugh when his parents came to see him

"Daddy, Mummy i drew picture" TJ shouted and crawled over to them and handed them a picture of a huge house, Malfoy manor, 3 adults, one female with blond hair and a identical male, Narcissa and Draco and the brunette female was holding hands with the blond male, Hermione above their pictures were words written ,Mummy, Daddy and Granny. Then there was a little golden blond haired girl next to a tiny blob on a carrying cot, TJ and Ash.

After greeting the children Narcissa asked them about the muggle evening, Draco told her everything, Hermione even got a chance to ask about the phantom, but Cissa only met him once and didn't know him well enough for detailed details.

"So, Hermione" Cissa asked "it was a good evening" Hermione nodded

"Oh yes Cissa, Draco and I went to have a traditional muggle takeaway, you know McDonalds" Cissa nodded, much to Draco's surprise. Hermione continued on about the TV Draco was so attached to.

"Mum, how do you know about muggle food?" Draco asked his mum after they had finished talking about McDonalds. All Cissa said was that she did have a life before Lucius and she did enjoy going to muggle places. Draco never knew his mum had been in to the muggle world, let a lone spend enough time there to take in all the local familiarities the muggles have.

Later that night Hermione and Draco got into bed, both were tired because of the busy day before and lack of sleep, TJ and Ash were asleep in their cot's in the master bedroom. Hermione looked to the bottom of her bed and saw that her two children were asleep and decided they had the right idea.

"Draco, thank you for suggesting yesterday, it was perfect" she kissed him

"I really enjoyed it Hermione"

"Good, im so glad that you like my way of living, because for many years i got to know how your world worked and it was nice how you got to see a little bit of mine" she rolled over, back facing Draco.

"Good night 'Mione, i love you" he kissed her bare shoulder blade

"Night Drake, love you too" Draco snuggled up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she tried to get as close to him as physically possible.

Within the next few minutes and 4 Malfoys in the master bedroom, all 5 where asleep in the house now .

A/N: Well, not very long, but it was on paper, 4 sides of A4 it took. next chapter.....Harry and Ginny involved. Look out for chapter 18. This story will be finished soon (Cries), but don't worry, i have another plot wrote down on paper, i just have two different beginnings and have to decided witch one to choose, i might even combine them, is a post-hogwarts Draco/Hermione fic, i also have the plot in my head of another 7th year plot for my fave couple (Stops crying). But please review and look out for my next fic, ill probably start after this is finished, which has a few more chapters to go, nothing overly dramatic unfortunately though.

Stay Loyal please, You can do this by - REVIEWING

dmhg


	18. Labor

Disclaimer: own nothing. Still.

chapter 18

Harry and Ginny were sat at the breakfast bar of Malfoy Manor, it was 7pm on August 31st.

Hermione and Draco were feeding Tally-Jea and Ashley, Ginny was watching Draco attempt to dodge TJ's mashed carrots and potato's and Hermione feeding Ashley a bottle, she unconsciously rubbed her stomach.

"So, Ginny any thoughts as to what she's going to be called" Draco asked

"No, not as yet" Harry spoke

"Well better hurry up Harry" Hermione told him

"Actually i have a idea, i wanted to run by you Harry" Ginny said and Harry nodded "I think she should be called Lilly, in honor of your mother"

"That's perfect Ginny" Harry said and Hermione and Draco nodded in agreement. Harry hugged Ginny and kissed her passionately

"Hey, not in front of my children you don't, get a room" Draco said sarcastically, being smacked on the arm by Hermione. Harry and Ginny stopped immediately.

"Hermione you'll have to show me how to do that" Harry asked as Hermione was mixing powdered milk in a bottle for Ashley's bedtime.

"Sure Harry, you can do this now come on" Harry stood and went to do it for Hermione, Ginny stood up un-noticed and grabbed the counter with her right hand and the chair back with her left hand. Hermione and Draco were both showing Harry how to mix the powder so Ginny's sudden movements had gone unnoticed.

Hermione and Draco had shown Harry, now he and Draco were flipping through a quidditch magazine while Hermione had noticed Ginny looking uncomfortable, she looked to the floor and saw Ginny's white pumps covered in water and the worried/pained look on Ginny's face.

"Draco, dear go and call st.Mungo's for me please" Hermione asked her husband, at the mention of st.Mungo's both the boys heads shot to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked Hermione

"Nothing, but i think Lilly wants to make an appearance" she pointed to Ginny and Harry shot faster than the firebolt broomstick to her side. Ginny leaned her weight against Harry as she let out a very pained groan.

Draco rushed off to owl st.Mungo's and the Weasley's Hermione and Harry both led Ginny to another room.

Moments after Ginny was settled in to the next room, a mid wife and doctor from st.mungo's, The entire Weasley family and a elf appeared in the grand fire place. The elf was a nanny for Ashley and TJ, she took them both up stairs and Narcissa came down to greet the guests.

11:30pm August 31st

Screams and pained groans were coming from inside the room where Ginny was giving labor, Harry was sat outside in the corridor with Draco and Narcissa and the Weasley family bar Molly, she was with Hermione in the labor room.

"How long had it been?" Harry asked anxious to see his fiancée and new born.

"Too long" Replied Ron

"Don't worry, it took Draco ages after his due date to decided he might want to come out and then it took him hours to actually come out" Draco blushed as Fred and George laughed at Narcissa's little story of Draco's birth.

Suddenly the door opened.

Ginny was holding Hermione and her mothers hand, gasping for air as they encouraged her to push, as did the midwife and doctor

"No no no i carnt anymore" she threw her head back on the pillow

"Ginny come on now" Molly said "ive done it 7 times" at this Hermione's eyes widened, secretly she had only done it once, openly she had done it twice "And Hermione has done it twice, just one more push" Molly continued

"Get me Harry, just Harry i want Harry" she screamed.

"Sure honey anything" Molly said as she and Hermione left the room.

"Harry, go to her she needs you" Molly told him.

Harry practically ran to her side "Oh, Ginny, i love you" he kissed the top of her head. This gave her the strength for her to give the all important last push

"Harry i love you too" she said as she pushed. A baby started crying and both the doctor and the midwife rushed to attend to the child. Seconds later the doctor announced that they had a healthy baby girl.

Harry Looked at the clock as Ginny was passed their daughter

"Ginny look, September 1st, right on time" the clock read 12:15am.

"Harry she looks just like your mother"

"She has red hair, like my mum and you" Harry said

"Emerald eyes just like your mum and you" It was true Lilly was the double of a baby photo Harry had of his mum when she was born, Harry had always thought that his mum had both his and Ginny's characteristics put together and if there was anything about his mum that made him fall for Ginny.

"Lilly Molly Potter" Ginny said

"she's having Potter?" asked Harry

"Yes why?"

"Were not married, she should have your name"

"But the children always have their fathers name" Harry kissed Ginny and their daughter as people from the corridor started to come thought the door to see them.

Ginny was allowed to go home thanks to a new potion that allowed mothers to leave the hospital the same day after giving birth, Harry and Ginny took Lilly to the burrow with the rest of the Weasley's. Hermione and Draco was laid in bed both reading a book. Hermione put hers down and looked at Draco.

"Draco?"

"Yeah"

"I want another baby" Draco put his book down and looked at her

"Mione, Ash is hardly a month old (A/N sorry if i went confused with the dates), and you want another child"

"Yes"

"Well we better get started" Draco pulled Hermione on top of him and she giggled

"Draco, not now, i want another child later on, i want a few more children, in a few years"

Draco kissed her "I know what you mean and we will don't worry"

Hermione climbed off him and put their books away.

"Night Draco"

"Mione?"

"Hmm"

"Love you"

"Love you too"

Hermione turned off the lights and went to sleep, almost immediately.

Just about 2 more chapter left at the moment. I have two more storylines in the making, one is post-hogwarts Draco/Herm fic, but starts off and has flashbacks at hogwarts, little different to this, and the other in not sure how it will form a real story, so look out for the next two chapters, ill have chapter 20 (Last chapter) up this weekend and the first chapter of my next story, could even have a few on-fic's up too, if i write any.

Keep reviewing

dmhg


	19. Epilogue part 1

Disclaimer: Own Nothing, i wish i did, but i don't, they all belong to JK. Wish I owned Tom Felton too.

Ive just realized how short this chapter is, god.

Chapter 19

Ronald Weasley and his now 8 1/2 month pregnant wife, Pansy Parkinson sat in their small 3 bedroom rented house. They lived in a poor part of Hogsmede, called Duff town. Ron had never had much money to his name and Pansy had been disowned from her family following her and Ron's' forced marriage. They were forced to get married by Ron's family because it was the "right thing to do since she was in the family way" and by Pansy's family because they had to keep their reputation and having a unmarried pregnant daughter was unacceptable. Harry had been Ron's best man and nearly had to perform the Imperious curse on him just to get him there. After 4 months of marriage, Ron and Pansy confessed their love for each other. Not long after that Pansy gave birth to their twins, 2 daughters called Octavia and Lisa, both looked like Pansy with red hair, Octavia had a face full of freckles while Lisa had a perfect complexion, they weren't identical, much to Pansy's delight, she wasn't the brightest witch in the pot and identifying her twin daughters would have been hard for her. Octavia and Lisa had to share a bedroom when Pansy found out she was expecting a boy in a few weeks.

Ron works in a low level of the Ministry, he could have got a better job but he didn't get as many NEWTS as he expected so he could only get a low-paid low status job. Pansy started work in a robe shop in Nockturn Alley, like Ron's job it is low-paid and a low status job.

Harry, Ginny and Lilly all live in Harry's birth town, Godric's hollow about 20 miles from Duff town. Both a been shocked to see Ron and Pansy in love. Lilly stayed true to her grandmothers looks; she was a perfect twin of her. Lilly had red hair just like her grandmother and mother and emerald green eyes like her grandmother and father. Now at the age of 4 her and her 2-year-old brother James, were identical to their grandparents. James had unruly black hair and, with Ginny's eyes and black glasses. Harry and Ginny found it really funny when they went to visit Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, Petunia immediately saw the resemblance to her sister and brother in law in her niece and nephew. Dudley still lived at home, still a mummy's-boy.

Hermione and Draco still live in Malfoy manor with 5-year-old Tally-Jea, 4-year-old Ashley and the 2 month old daughter Pheonix. Narcissa's middle name is Pheonix so Draco chose the name for his second daughter. Narcissa still lives in the manor with her family, but the house being so big they are never in each others away. Although TJ wasn't Draco's real daughter she resembled him immensely, she had straight dirty blond hair (Look's like a cross between Hermione's and Draco's), she smirked exactly like him and she was sly just like him but she had her mothers hazel-golden eyes.

Ashley had short brown hair that curled when it was slightly long, his eyes were as calm as the Mediterranean sea, exactly like Draco and Narcissa's eyes.

Pheonix had curly blond hair that was more like Draco's than Hermione's, just to look at all 3 children any one could tell they was Draco Malfoy's children and when Hermione was seen with them anyone could tell they was both Her's and Draco's children.

dmhg


	20. Epilogue Part 2

Disclaimer: Owning Nothing, don't even own Tom Felton, he's so fit.

Chapter 20

September 1st

"Dad, mum.....Oxygen becoming a problem" Hermione and Draco let their eldest daughter out of a hug. TJ or Tally as she now preferred to be called was in her 5th year. "Oh look, there's Adam" Tally kisses Draco "bye daddy love you" she kissed Hermione "bye mum love you too" she kissed Narcissa "by gran, love you" and off she ran to where Adam was waiting for her. Adam Wood, son of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell was her boyfriend of the last year, Draco hated it. How did Tally get in to Hogwarts, well Hermione's great-grandmother was a witch squib, so magic runs in the family and Tally was accepted to Hogwarts and in to Gryffindor house. Tally waved goodbye and jumped on the train.

Ashley was in his 4th year and in Gryffindor too, although he was expected to get into that house, Hermione was shocked because he was very intelligent and she secretly assumed he would be in ravenclaw house. Ashley had a huge crush on Lilly potter and she on him, but their relationship reminded Hermione of the one she and Ron shared, they liked each other until 4th year when the feelings went away, but she knew that her sons and Lilly's relationship was a win, they had been best friends ever since they was born.

Lilly was in gryffindor as well as her 2nd year brother James Potter, Octavia and Lisa Weasley were in slytherin, they took after their mother, they was the 2nd and 3rd Weasleys to be in slytherin (Drop me a line in a review if you want to know what JK says about the other), but Ron's son Frederick was starting in his 1st year and he had high hopes for him.

Phoenix was starting in her first year. Draco and Hermione hugged her youngest as she walked off to where James Potter was standing, James and Nix as she was born were the best of friends and Hermione knew that her daughter liked James and Ginny knew James liked her, Hermione and Ginny couldn't keep it a secret from each other, they were the best of friends and knew everything about each other. Nix hugged James and they started talking, Draco was eyeing James Potter wearily, as he and Nix hugged once more. Harry noticed Draco's look of anger,

"They get along don't they?" He said with a knowing smile

"Hu" Draco said and crossed his arms.

Hermione smiled at Ginny. "Draco's playing the overly protective father.... again"

"Im not." Draco said

"And now he's playing eleven year bastard that he was back then." Harry said with a smile "Strong memories Hey Ron." Ron laughed and nodded.

"Harry language" Ginny scolded

"What? there isn't no kids around" as soon as he said it he and the rest realised, their youngest children where at Hogwarts, they was all alone.

"Thanks Harry, like going home isn't going to be bad enough" Ginny told him, Hermione, Molly, Narcissa and Pansy agreed with her.

On the platform Draco, Hermione and Narcissa Malfoy, The whole Weasley/Potter/Parkinson family stood waving goodbye to their children as the train rolled off.

**_THE END_**

Well, that's it. I posted this with my new story chapter 1 so go and read that please, thank you.

review, tell me what you think.

if you need anything clearing up let me know and ill get back to you somehow.

_**My new fic is called 'what was once lost can be found'**_

**__**

_Thank you to ALL who reviewed especially my usual ones:_

_slyswn28_

_bigred20_

_HazyDayClearNight_

_Broadwaybrunett_

_many.boyz.lil.time_

_Plus loads more, i just want to also say to _

_Young Golded Unicorn - happy birthday to your boyfriend 7th July._

dmhg


End file.
